


Les Murs

by admamu



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Caring Erik Lehnsherr, Charles is a writer, Depressed Charles Xavier, Dom/sub Undertones, Erik is a Sweetheart, Erik is a builder, M/M, Past Moira MacTaggert/Charles Xavier, South of France, Top Charles Xavier
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admamu/pseuds/admamu
Summary: Charles Xavier, célèbre écrivain britannique, reconnu autant par la critique que par le public, était un raté. Un matin, il avait cessé d’écrire.Sous le soleil du Midi, il traîna son mal de vivre. Jusqu'à ce qu'un maçon en construisant un mur abattit les siens.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 69
Kudos: 13





	1. La honte

**Author's Note:**

> Pour vous, Madame, en priant qu'il vous siée.

Sous le soleil du Midi, on ne vit pas. On se minéralise.

Ce fut au moment même où il passa les portes automatiques de la gare TGV d’Avignon, l’impression qu’eut Charles : celle d’entrer dans un mur. Sur le parvis bétonné, il s’immobilisa. De la charpente du ciel, bleu et dense, chutait la lumière, schiste coupant qui écorcha ses yeux. Dans la fournaise ouverte de l’air brûlant, sa peau fondit et ses poumons se figèrent. A ses tympans cognèrent les stridulations frénétiques des cigales, dur bastion qui assiégea son crâne. Pris dans cette solide gangue, les sens saturés, Charles comprit qu’ici, bouger, voir, entendre, respirer, penser même, réclameraient un effort. A cette stupeur il consentit pleinement, lui qui ne cherchait que l’oubli de soi, l’éteignement de la pensée, l’ensevelissement.

Il chaussa ses lunettes de soleil. Une femme le dépassa, aux chevilles de laquelle s’enroulait et se déroulait le bas d’un pantalon, au rythme de la marche, comme une vague qui n’en finissait plus d’échouer. Elle tenait par la main un petit garçon, trottinant et qui pleurait. Elle s’arrêta et, devant son enfant, s’accroupit. Tendrement, elle le moucha, essuya ses larmes, lui murmura des consolations à l’oreille. Par-dessus l’épaule de son garçon, elle vit Charles qui les regardait. Elle lui sourit. Poliment, il lui sourit en retour. Puis, reprenant la poignée de son sac de voyage, il les contourna, la mère et l’enfant. Il ne se retourna pas.

Six mois plus tôt, son épouse Moira l’avait quitté. Elle était retournée à New York, auprès de sa famille, emmenant avec elle leurs trois enfants, les protégeant ainsi de l’être nuisible et désespéré qu’il était devenu. « Les américaines n’ont absolument pas le sens du mariage, ni celui du sacrifice », avait considéré avec mépris la mère de Charles. Pour le moins l’avait-elle eu elle, le sens du sacrifice, au point de noyer dans l’alcool et les mondanités, avec une méthode exemplaire, les quarante années de chagrin et d’humiliation que lui avait fait subir son tyran de mari. Au risque de décevoir sa mère, ce qu’il faisait avec acharnement depuis un an et demi, Charles approuvait Moira. Si elle n’était pas partie de son propre chef, il lui aurait dit de le faire. Charles Xavier, célèbre écrivain britannique, reconnu autant par la critique que par le public, était un raté. Un matin, il avait cessé d’écrire.

Grâce au GPS de sa voiture de location, il trouva facilement la maison. Isolée au flanc d’une colline, perdue au milieu d’une forêt de chênes et de pins, elle apparut enfin au détour d’un chemin de terre, que longeait un muret de pierres partiellement écroulé. Sur la terrasse l’attendait la propriétaire. C’était une gentille dame, plus âgée que lui. Elle l’accueillit chaleureusement. L’accent chantant du sud parut ridicule à Charles, comme une plaisanterie longtemps répétée ôterait à toute chose sa gravité. La naturelle joie de vivre est une insulte à ceux qui pitoyablement souffrent. Il demanda si les cigales chantaient toujours comme ça, de manière assourdissante. Elle répondit que oui mais qu’après vingt-quatre heures, on ne les entendait plus. Avec entrain, elle lui fit visiter les lieux, dont elle vanta le confort et les installations. Elle lui montra le cellier où, entre les murs frais, s’entassaient des victuailles rangées sur des étagères. « Vous n’aurez pas faim ! », dit-elle en riant. A la vue du nombre respectable de bouteilles de vin, les mains de Charles eurent un tremblement. Il détestait avoir soif. Elle s’étonna qu’il parlât si bien le français. Il répondit qu’il aimait beaucoup la France, ce qui en soi n’expliquait rien du tout. Enfin, elle le guida dans le jardin, visuellement très beau, sans gazon, planté uniquement d’essences locales, qui résistaient à la chaleur et à l’aridité, dont Charles ne connaissait pas les noms. Il s’agissait principalement d’arbustes de taille moyenne, aux feuilles grasses et lourdes, aux fleurs roses dont le cœur pourrissait. Il n’y avait pas d’odeur, l’air était trop sec. Ils arrivèrent au bord de la piscine à l’aberrante forme ovale. Elle indiqua que tout était automatique, qu’il ne devait s’occuper de rien, à part nettoyer l’eau des feuilles et des épines de pin qui pouvaient y tomber. Revenus sur la terrasse, ils piétinèrent un peu. La gentille dame chercha des sujets de conversation, n’en trouva pas, récita des banalités. Charles lui opposa un mutisme courtois. A ses aisselles et à ses lombaires, à la pliure de ses coudes, à la fente de ses fesses, la transpiration mouillait ses vêtements. Il se sentit sale et il avait soif.

Elle lui tendit les clés.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle, mais pendant quelques jours vous serez un peu dérangé par un maçon qui doit venir remonter le mur. Il y a eu des pluies diluviennes la semaine dernière qui ont emporté dans le ravin une partie du mur qui soutient le chemin. Si on ne le répare pas maintenant, au prochain orage c’est tout le chemin qui part dans la forêt. Je lui ai dit d’être discret, au maçon, vous ne le verrez presque pas. »

Charles grimaça puis se ravisa. Il répondit qu’il comprenait très bien.

Enfin seul, il déposa son bagage dans la chambre qui donnait sur la terrasse. Il ne le défit pas. Non plus n’ouvrit-il les volets, plus par indifférence que par volonté de garder la fraîcheur.

Au bord de la piscine, il se dévêtit. Sous le soleil encore à la verticale, il se baigna, nu. Dans l’eau qui avait l’onctuosité d’une huile, il nagea sans vigueur, mollement, épuisé par le simple fait de compter ses longueurs. En écartant les bras et les jambes, il fit la planche. Au-dessus de lui, sur le feuillage des arbres qui surplombaient la piscine, les reflets de l’eau miroitaient. Dans les cimes passèrent des fantômes. Il remonta sur la dalle sèche et brûlante qui bordait le bassin, il s’y s’allongea. Le soleil qui n’avait ni répit ni pitié, piqua les arêtes de son corps. Avidement il le mordit aux épaules, le long de ses cuisses, à l’angle de sa taille que brutalisa aussi le sol dur.

Charles se toucha. Sous ses paupières closes que forçait la lumière, il hallucina des chairs masculines aux orifices perforés par des bites anonymes. Les trous étaient les siens. Durement, il enfonça un doigt en lui. Dans la grande clarté du jour, les cigales l’ignorèrent. Un oiseau esseulé et lucide rigola.

Assise au bord du lit conjugal, Moira n’avait pas pleuré.

Sèchement, Charles avait dit :

« Si je n’écris plus et si je ne bande plus, à quoi est-ce que je pourrais bien te servir ?

\- Bordel Charles ! Je ne t’aime pas parce que tu es célèbre ou parce que tu me baises ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu salisses tout ? Arrête de boire, s’il te plaît…

\- C’est la seule chose que je fais encore correctement. Héritage familial… »

Moira avait pris sa tête à deux mains.

« Je vais partir, Charles. Je ne peux pas lutter. Contre ton enfance, je ne peux plus lutter.

\- Moi non plus… Tu as raison, tu as toujours raison… Va-t’en, c’est mieux pour toi… »

Du tréfonds de ses entrailles lui provenaient des images, sur lesquelles il n’avait aucun pouvoir. Ces fantaisies, dont l’empire l’épouvantait, s’insinuaient en lui, éradiquant ses fantasmes habituels. A leur approche, son excitation était si puissante (des érections solides comme le roc, interminables) qu’il se soumettait à elles, honteux de sa servitude, fasciné par leurs horizons.

Charles jouit. Son orgasme le laissa exsangue, avec une nausée sale qui acidifia sa gorge. D’une rotation sur l’épaule, il pivota et tomba dans l’eau sous laquelle il resta longtemps en comptant lentement les secondes.

Il passa la soirée à regarder mourir le soleil derrière la colline. Les troncs des arbres s’enflammèrent avec des éclats orangés. A une autre époque, il se fût empressé de décrire la luminosité, l’air du soir, la coulée subite des cigales vers le silence. Consciencieusement, il vida une puis deux bouteilles de Côtes-du-Rhône en mangeant à même le bocal une ratatouille froide.

Dans la compacité de la nuit, en titubant, il descendit à la piscine. Dans l’eau obscure, inhospitalière, il s’avança. Un coup de vent rabattit sur la surface des épines de pin. Charles flotta. Le noir opaque de la voûte céleste scintillait d’étoiles qu’il n’avait jamais vues. Les épines de pin, telles des insectes malingres et crochus grimpèrent sur lui. Il les laissa faire.

Cette nuit-là, il dormit la fenêtre ouverte. Assommé par l’alcool, il ne fut pas réveillé par les escadrons de moustiques. Il rêva qu’une ombre entrait et s’asseyait au bord du lit. Il pria qu’elle le touchât. Bienveillante, elle attendit un signal que, paralysé par son désir, il ne donna pas.

****

Le fracas que faisaient des pierres en tombant le tira de sa torpeur. Il imagina qu’un pan de la maison s’écroulait. Dans un demi sommeil, il tendit une main et, à tâtons, chercha sa montre qu’il avait posée sur le chevet. Elle indiquait six heures à peine. Il ronchonna, mécontent d’être réveillé si tôt. Prenant pleinement conscience de son corps, il sentit la migraine galoper et surtout, comme un cilice l’enveloppant complétement, le feu des piqûres de moustiques. A certains endroits, par réflexe, il s’était gratté jusqu’au sang. Résigné, il se leva et enfila un pantalon de pyjama.

Dehors, il faisait jour. Le soleil, bas encore, frayait à travers la forêt qui longeait le chemin. Du sol montait la fraîcheur.

Depuis la terrasse, Charles vit plus loin dans le chemin un camion dont la benne déversait un amas de pierres plates.

« Bonjour ! », appela-t-il d’une voix rauque.

Personne ne répondit.

Quand le chargement fut complétement vidé, la benne actionnée par une main invisible et produisant un bruit hydraulique agaçant, réintégra la plateforme du camion. Apparut alors un homme grand, long pensa Charles, aux cheveux roux coupés court, à la barbe clairsemée. Il avait ce teint clair qu’ont les roux, lisse et froid, indifférent au soleil. Il était vêtu d’un tee-shirt noir et d’un pantalon de travail kaki, flanqué de multiples poches. Avec des gestes techniques, il vérifia que la benne était bien accrochée et referma la porte arrière. Charles regarda ses bras, aux muscles contractés, à la peau rose, voilée de roux. Il se demanda ce que cela faisait, d’avoir entre les cuisses un feu sec.

« Bonjour ! », répéta Charles.

Enfin, l’homme l’entendit. Il interrompit ses gestes et se tourna vers la maison. Il vit Charles. Il le regarda.

Il s’approcha en essuyant ses mains sur son pantalon. Sous ses pas, les graviers du chemin crissèrent. Charles réalisa que les cigales n’avaient pas encore commencé à chanter. Avant que la cacophonie ne reprît, les oiseaux libres comme des enfants dans un cour de récréation s’en donnaient à cœur joie : ça piaillait et ça roucoulait gaiement.

L’homme avait une démarche lente, une économie de soi qui marquait une emprise confiante sur le monde. Cette assurance énerva Charles. Il s’arrêta au bas des marches de la terrasse. Charles, pieds nus, descendit mais resta sur la dernière marche. Ainsi ne parut-il pas aussi petit qu’il ne l’était réellement. L’homme sourit. Une bise du matin, un souffle qui vint de la forêt, caressa la peau nue du torse de Charles. Il frissonna.

« Bonjour, dit l’homme en tendant une main. Vous êtes le touriste ?

\- Oui, c’est ça. Et vous le maçon ?

\- On ne peut rien vous cacher. Erik Lehnsherr.

\- Charles. Charles Xavier. »

Ils se serrèrent la main. La poigne était solide et sous la paume de Charles, la peau était sèche, rugueuse, au grain minéral.

« Je vous ai réveillé ? », demanda l’homme dont le regard indiqua le pyjama de Charles. Puis le regarde remonta, circonscrit la taille, balaya la poitrine. Ce fut assez rapide pour ne pas paraître inconvenant, assez lent pour être équivoque. Bravement, Charles croisa les bras. Une nausée mauvaise contraignit sa gorge. Les yeux de l’homme étaient bleus, d’un bleu non pas uniforme comme ceux de Charles, mais cristallin et dur.

« Ça n’est pas grave, la propriétaire m’avait prévenu. Vous êtes obligé de commencer si tôt ?

\- Oui parce qu’après, avec la chaleur, je ne peux plus rien faire.

\- Ah ! Et vous en avez pour longtemps ?

\- Aujourd’hui ?

\- Aujourd’hui et les autres jours…

\- Je finis vers onze heures et je reviens vers le soir, à la fraîche. Je dirais qu’il y en a bien pour une quinzaine de jours.

\- Pour un mur ?

\- C’est assez compliqué comme travail.

\- Bon.»

Charles fut excédé de voir son envie de solitude contrariée. Il le fut d’autant plus que son exaspération semblait amuser le maçon. A ses tempes, la migraine tapa méchamment. Il eût voulu être seul, se coucher et couver son superbe et misérable désespoir.

A reculons, Charles gravit les marches. Du haut de la terrasse, il dominait le maçon.

« Je vais faire du café. Vous voulez du café ? proposa-t-il.

\- Ça ne serait pas de refus. Très noir, sans sucre. »

Dans le lit, alors que le café se préparait lentement à la cuisine, Charles s’allongea. L’oreiller était imprégné de l’odeur de son haleine acide. Une honte le prit, un dégoût de soi, le poids de ses lâchetés.

Habillé, il descendit dans le chemin en veillant à ne pas renverser les deux tasses de café qu’il avait trop remplies. En longeant le camion, il aperçut par la portière entrouverte le fatras qui occupait le siège de droite : des boîtiers de CD, une carte, des gants de chantier, des outils, un marteau. Au rétroviseur était accrochée une chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle pendait une étoile de David.

Sur le capot, le maçon avait déplié un plan du cadastre.

« Tenez… », dit Charles embarrassé en lui tendant une des tasses.

« Posez ça là », répondit le maçon qui continua d’étudier son plan.

Charles hésita, considérant que le capot était un support inadéquat pour y poser une tasse de café.

« Sur le mur… », précisa le maçon.

Charles comprit et obtempéra. Sa honte de lui-même grimpa, augmentée par la culpabilité que provoque toujours la honte. Il était six heures trente et déjà il avait soif. Ses mains tremblèrent. Il chercha un appui et s’assit sur le mur.

« Ça va ? demanda le maçon.

\- Pourquoi ça n’irait pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Vous êtes tout blanc…

\- Je n’ai pas très bien dormi.

\- Les moustiques ?

\- Hein ? Oui, les moustiques.

\- C’est clair qu’ils ne vous ont pas loupé. »

Charles regarda ses bras. Ils étaient vilains, boursouflés, striés des marques qu’avaient laissées ses ongles. C’étaient les bras d’un petit garçon pleurnichard.

« Il faut vous protéger la nuit, poursuivit le maçon. Je vous conseille d’acheter un produit bien chimique. Pas un de ces trucs bio qui ne marchent pas. Ce sont des voraces ici, rien ne les arrête. »

A son tour, il s’assit. Bien que leurs hanches ne se touchassent pas, un grand feu prit Charles, de la cheville à la jointure de l’épaule. Sa peau s’enflamma, le cuisant de l’intérieur. L’odeur du maçon envahit ses narines, où se mêlaient la transpiration, le goût âcre du labeur et une note plus sucrée, sous-jacente, qui monta à la tête de Charles. A la flamme s’entortilla l’écœurement. Charles crut tout à la fois qu’il se consumait et qu’il se noyait. Instinctivement, il respira par la bouche. D’une des poches de son pantalon, le maçon tira du tabac et du papier à rouler. Avec dextérité, il roula une cigarette. Charles regarda ses doigts, très fins, d’une habilité experte (le papier et le tabac entre eux dansèrent), dont les ongles étrangement propres et courts figuraient au bout des phalanges des opales parfaites. Par un détour qui le mortifia, la simple vue de ces ongles aux replis marqués, si délicatement dessinés, contracta son anus. Il chercha plus loin devant lui un secours, une chose anodine à regarder. Dans leurs dos, la forêt était une masse sombre, hostile et sèche. La cigarette, impeccablement droite, fut coincée entre les lèvres, allumée par un briquet que protégea la coupe automatique d’une main.

« Vous n’avez pas peur des incendies ? interrogea Charles.

\- Je ne laisse jamais traîner mes mégots. »

Le maçon inspira, expira. Devant Charles que l’odeur de tabac répugna, les volutes de fumée s’envolèrent, se perdirent dans l’air.

« Vous êtes tout seul ici ? questionna le maçon.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Vous avez une famille, non ? »

De sa cigarette pointée, il indiqua l’annulaire de Charles où brillait son alliance en argent.

Charles haussa une épaule.

« Ah ça ! Oui… non… je suis en instance de divorce.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Vous ne devriez pas. Tout est de ma faute.

\- Vous avez joué au con. Comme la plupart des mecs, quoi…

\- C’est un peu rude de dire ça.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça n’est pas la vérité peut-être ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas tous des connards égoïstes tout de même.

\- Si. Vous l’êtes tous.

\- Vous ?

\- Oui, avec les femmes vous l’êtes tous. Mon père l’était. Le jour où il s’est tiré a été un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. »

Le père de Charles ne s’était pas _tiré._ Même avait-il mis un soin particulier à rester, régnant froidement jusqu’à son décès sur son épouse et son fils.

Jaloux de cette vie que n’avait pourrie aucun père malfaisant, Charles s’agaça du ton péremptoire du maçon. Il reprit :

« Mais vous, vous ne l’êtes pas ?

\- Je ne peux pas l’être. Je suis pédé. »

Le mégot fut méticuleusement écrasé dans les graviers puis glissé dans une poche. Le maçon se mit debout. Devant Charles, jambes écartées, il finit son café. Le mouvement du coude levé entraîna avec lui le bas du tee-shirt, trop court, qui découvrit une bande de peau à la taille. Autour du nombril frisaient des poils roux. De la ceinture du pantalon saillirent les os iliaques, douloureux d’être si visibles. La honte, toujours tapie, à laquelle s’accordait une envie indicible laissa place à la peur, une peur fascinante qui tétanisa l’échine de Charles. Une faille s’ouvrit, où s’embusquaient de désirables périls.

« C’est courageux de dire ça, comme ça, à un inconnu », osa Charles.

Le maçon le toisa avec insolence. Une fierté farouche le raidit.

« Pourquoi ? Je n’ai pas honte. Et puis vous n’avez pas le gabarit suffisant pour me casser la gueule. Et dans quinze jours, je ne vous verrai plus. »

La nuque de Charles fut un bâton qui s’enfonça entre ses omoplates et transperça son crâne. Il voulut être mou et tomber, l’évanouissement comme une salvation. Avec peine, il se leva. Il n’avait pas bu son café. Un vertige le prit. Il pensa qu’il devait absolument manger.

« Bon, ça n’est pas que je n’apprécie pas de discuter avec vous mais faut vraiment que je me mette au travail. Plus vite je commencerai, plus vite je serai parti… Vous devriez retourner vous coucher, vous êtes réellement très pâle…

\- Ça va aller, je vous remercie. »

Toute la matinée, Charles entendit les bruits que fit le maçon, des bruits de marteau qui vrillèrent son crâne. Il prit du paracétamol mais rien n’y fit.

Vers midi, il comprit au son du moteur du camion que le maçon partait.

Le soleil eut des allures de despote qui, de sa seule présence, encellulait le monde. Dans ses geôles à ciel ouvert, tout s’anéantissait, fonctions vitales ralenties, même les plantes, dont l’énergie s’épuisait à retenir leur eau. Invisibles, les cigales chantaient, perfides chantres du souverain mortifère.

Contre cet engourdissement, Charles ne lutta pas. A ses défaites internes s’adjoignaient ses pénibles efforts à vivre et, ensemble, ils mèneraient à sa chute. Dans l’imminence de sa culbute, il ne se révoltait pas et regardait le vide, terrorisé et voluptueusement soumis. Où qu’il tombât, il voulait tomber. 

Dans l’après-midi, il descendit en voiture au village le plus proche et acheta dans une pharmacie un spray contre les moustiques. Aussi, sur un coup de tête dont il ne voulut pas débattre avec lui-même, acheta-t-il une boîte de préservatifs. La pharmacienne lui fit un numéro de charme, sans doute parce qu’il était anglais et qu’il était encore séduisant avec son air un peu détruit, ses lunettes de soleil et sa chemise en lin à cent livres.

Le soir, contrairement à ce qu’il avait annoncé, Erik ne revint pas.

Charles se vengea en vidant ce qu’il estima être la bouteille de vin rouge la plus chère du cellier. Seul, il ricana de son immaturité chronique.

Très tard dans la nuit, il se baigna. Il n’avait pas nettoyé la piscine. Les insectes flottants l’accueillirent, venant à lui au fur et à mesure qu’il progressait. Tout autour de lui était sombre, comme une substance étrangère dans laquelle il pénétrait : le liquide où, une fois immergé, il ne vit rien ; les arbres immenses au dédain glacé ; l’air. De la forêt lui parvinrent les bruissements inquiétants d’animaux nocturnes. Statique dans l’eau et silencieux, il les écouta. Dans les broussailles s’avançait un monstre qui venait le chercher.

Enfant, il avait eu cette angoisse, non pas d’une chose en particulier, mais d’un danger, une bête sans figure qui patiemment l’attendait et le guettait dans l’ombre, comptant sur son sommeil pour le dévorer. Souvent, accablé par le poids de sa terreur, pleurait-il. Personne, et surtout pas sa mère, ne venait le consoler. Par épuisement s’endormait-il, assis raidement dans son lit pour faire face et ne point être surpris. Au matin, il se retrouvait avachi, honteux doublement d’avoir eu peur et d’avoir baissé sa garde.

De nouveau, il rêva de l’ombre. Elle enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte et s’assit à côté de lui. Toute la nuit, sa main plana au-dessus de son corps, créant un insoutenable espace que Charles voulait franchir. La main avait une peau transparente, des élégances dans sa façon de bouger. C’était la main d’une danseuse, comme si une danseuse eût pu se distinguer par ses mains. Jamais elle ne le toucha. Il rêva qu’il pleurait, exténué de désirer tant une chose qui ne se réalisait pas. Des sanglots muets que, pétrifié, il n’essuyait pas.

En pleine nuit, il se réveilla en sursaut. Il retira son alliance.


	2. Epiphanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puisqu'il vous sied, continuons...

Les jours passèrent, identiques. Charles oublia la date. Le prétexte de s’éloigner de Londres pour écrire, qu’il avait donné à son entourage, de plus en plus réduit, et hypocritement à lui-même, tomba. Il n’ouvrit ni un carnet ni son ordinateur. Seule la construction du mur scanda le temps. En Charles aussi se bâtit un édifice, dont il envisagea avec délice l’élévation. 

Le lendemain de sa rencontre avec Erik, il se réveilla assez tard. A l’ombre venue en rêve le visiter et qui n’avait pas daigné le toucher, il avait offert l’entièreté de son corps, s’étalant dans le lit après avoir rabattu les draps. Malgré une éducation stricte, Charles n’était pas prude, ni pour autrui ni pour lui-même et ce ne fut pas son impudeur, au demeurant invisible à des regards étrangers, qui le surprit. Il se souvint d’un voyage au Caire lors duquel, chaque nuit, tourmenté par la chaleur, il avait instinctivement occupé tout le lit. Moira avait grogné : « T’es vraiment qu’un mec. Faut toujours que tu prennes toute la place ». Comme ses semblables masculins, le corps de Charles avait eu des droits qui ne se discutaient pas. Ce matin-là, pourtant, alors qu’objectivement il s’étendait dans le lit comme il l’avait fait au Caire, son état était différent. Qu’il écartât ainsi bras et jambes, le ventre à l’air, ne résultait pas de l’usage actif de son bon droit à disposer du monde (ou plus prosaïquement du fait qu’il fût seul), c’était le fruit d’une attente soumise. Charles eut l’impression d’être une chose, un objet docile, impatient d’être saisi par des volontés extérieures. Cette inclination avait des voluptés interdites, son érection matinale durcit. Ardemment désira-t-il être enseveli. 

La fenêtre ouverte arrêta sa main. Il était tard, sans doute le maçon était-il déjà là. Charles tendit l’oreille. Ne lui parvint que le chant des cigales, désormais plus fond sonore que véritable dérangement. La propriétaire de la maison avait eu raison : après vingt-quatre heures, on ne les entendait plus. Inquiété par ce silence relatif, que ne perturbait aucune présence humaine, il se leva. Il vit le camion garé dans le chemin. Il s’habilla et prépara du café. Immobile devant la cafetière, il posa ses mains à plat sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. En lui crépitait une envie indistincte. 

Dans le chemin, Erik triait les pierres plates par taille et par forme. La veille, il avait borné le mur par des piquets régulièrement plantés que reliait entre eux une fine cordelette. Il ne portait pas de gant. Il avait conservé le même pantalon mais changé de tee-shirt, celui-ci était rouge, d’un rouge sombre qui impressionna Charles. 

« Bonjour, dit Charles.  
\- Ah ! Bonjour. Oh ! merci pour le café. J’en ai bien besoin. »

La tasse que cette fois-ci Charles avait veillé à ne pas trop remplir, changea de main. Ses doigts s’engourdirent. Son cœur eut une saccade dont l’écho tonitruant résonna jusqu’à ses tempes. 

« Vous n’êtes pas revenu hier soir (son ton insuffisamment détaché, haïssable).  
\- Non. Pourquoi ? Vous m’avez attendu ?  
\- Non, je…  
\- Je suis allé traîner à Avignon. Voir des gens. »

Charles imagina des lieux dont sa connaissance était limitée : bars réservés où l’échange d’un seul regard suffisait à se comprendre ; souterraines pistes de danse que saturaient la musique et l’odeur de transpirations mêlées ; ruelles obscures où des corps se frottaient, des pantalons se baissaient. Il inspira. Sa gorge s’assécha.

Erik s’assit sur le mur. Il roula une cigarette. Le ballet des doigts reprit. Sur Charles, qui ne chercha pas à fuir, l’effet fut le même. Les longues phalanges étaient des fantômes qui attrapent et ne lâchent plus. 

Clope vissée au coin des lèvres, Erik dit, en tapotant le mur à sa droite :

« Vous pouvez vous asseoir aussi… »

Charles obéit. Le feu ressurgit, grossi d’être connu et anticipé. Sur tout son flanc gauche, Charles s’incendia. A l’embrasement de ses terminaisons nerveuses s’ajouta le contact de ses fesses avec la pierre grossièrement taillée. Il pensa que la pierre était trop bonne, qu’elle eût pu le blesser davantage. Imperceptiblement il bougea, cherchant les aspérités, les arêtes qui maltraiteraient sa peau. 

« Vous n’avez pas l’accent. L’accent d’ici, vous ne l’avez pas.  
\- Non. Je ne suis pas né ici. Et j’ai beaucoup voyagé. Et vous ? Qu’est-ce qu’un anglais vient faire tout seul dans le Sud de la France, sous le cagnât du mois de juillet ? Vous êtes venu visiter ?  
\- Je ne sais pas trop… Ecrire sans doute, quoique..  
\- Vous êtes écrivain ?  
\- On peut dire ça. Disons que c’est ce qu’il y a d’inscrit sur mes cartes de visite.  
\- Ah ! C’est le célèbre syndrome de la page blanche ? Depuis combien de temps ?  
\- Dix-huit mois.  
\- Ouch ! Vous ne faîtes pas dans la demi-mesure !  
\- Jamais. Je creuse toujours un sillon jusqu’au bout. »

Erik éclata d’un rire franc. Charles fut persuadé qu’il s’entendit de l’autre côté de la colline. D’une seule aile, des oiseaux effrayés s’envolèrent. Les branches des arbres tremblèrent.

Le mégot fut écrasé et rangé dans une poche. Charles pensa à l’intérieur de ces poches, pleines de cendres et de salive séchée.

Erik se leva. D’un coup de main, il remonta son pantalon. Nettement Charles vit-il, focalisation en technicolor, la peau au grain rose frottée par le tissu, le mouvement ralenti du vêtement, la matière éprouvée par la matière. Intérieurement, il frémit d’un plaisir purement scopique, suivi d’une compulsion subite à voir et revoir les doigts empoigner la ceinture, la fermeté du geste, la peau caressée. Là, exactement là, en cet endroit à la fois ouvert et clos, à la hanche du maçon et sous sa main, sa pensée se glissa, crue et débridée. 

Le soleil, déjà haut, débordait les cimes des arbres. Dans les graviers, s’étira l’ombre d’Erik, jambes écartées. Il se tint face à Charles, qui dut lever les yeux. 

Un temps, assez court, ils se regardèrent, muets. Erik souriait. Charles ne sut pas s’il se moquait de lui ou si ce sourire signifiait autre chose, une compréhension tacite d’évènements à venir, une bienveillance dont l’éventualité le révolta. Asséché par un désir dont l’objet était obscur et dont il ignorait par quels biais il se réaliserait, Charles eût voulu précipiter les évènements mais qu’ils arrivassent nûment, sans bonté, comme des lames au fil desquelles il souhaitait se couper. Il faillit dire à Erik de se taire, qui l’en empêcha :

« Vous n’êtes pas banal… (c’était réellement de la bienveillance)  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas… on dirait que vous attendez quelque chose…  
\- Que j’attends quelque chose ? Non, je n’attends rien. Rien ni personne. »

Percevant un malaise, Charles s’ébroua mais resta assis.

« Je vous dérange peut-être ? Vous voulez reprendre votre travail ?  
\- Vous ne me dérangez pas. Si vous voulez rester là pendant que je travaille… »

Maladroitement, Charles se leva. Alors Erik eut ce geste, oppressant comme une montagne qui roule (pourtant, la main fut légère, si cruellement légère), qui manqua de faire tomber Charles à genoux, – et il vit, il comprit combien il espérait s’agenouiller – : sur l’épaule de Charles il posa sa main et le força à de nouveau s’asseoir :

« Puisque je vous dis que vous ne me dérangez pas. Je peux causer et travailler en même temps. »

Vaincu, Charles se soumit.

Erik retourna à son tas de pierres.

Ainsi s’institua une routine. A l’aube arrivait Erik. Soit que Charles fût réveillé par le bruit du moteur, soit qu’il ne l’entendît pas, chaque matin il préparait du café et descendait dans le chemin pour retrouver le maçon. La question le brûlait de savoir s’il l’attendait. Il pensait qu’il l’attendait. Le temps d’une cigarette, ils s’asseyaient ensemble sur le mur. Parfois ce temps se prolongeait et Erik roulait puis allumait une deuxième cigarette. Erik était curieux. Il demanda à Charles d’où lui venait sa connaissance du français. Charles expliqua qu’à vingt ans il avait étudié la littérature française à la Sorbonne. Erik voulut aussi savoir de quoi étaient faits les livres de Charles.

« J’écris des romans… J’écrivais des romans…  
\- Je m’en doutais. Vous n’avez pas une tête à écrire toutes ces conneries que l’on voit actuellement sur le bien-être et la pensée positive !  
\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n’ai pas une tête à faire ça ? »

Erik se penchait en avant, coudes posés sur les genoux et regardait Charles par en dessous, de biais, visage tourné vers lui. Ce regard perçant, un brin amusé, qui le scrutait, mettait dans la colonne vertébrale de Charles des échardes.

« Je ne sais pas… Vous avez une tête romantique…  
\- Romantique ?  
\- Oui. Romantique.  
\- Je ne suis absolument pas romantique !  
\- Peu importe. Vous avez cette tête-là. Et puis, pour le peu que j’ai vu de vous, vous n’y connaissez rien du tout en bien-être… »

Sur une question d’Erik, Charles énuméra les titres de tous ses romans. De chacun d’eux, il résuma l’histoire. En plein milieu de la conversation, Erik se mettait debout. Face à Charles, jambes écartées, il finissait son café. Charles s’obnubilait de ce compas ouvert à l’étui inchangé et sale (Erik portait toujours le même pantalon, un pantalon de travail), à portée de main, dont il eût voulu explorer le contenu des poches. 

Charles s’obnubilait de tout. Tout commençait par la couleur et la forme du tee-shirt d’Erik. Charles vit défiler tout l’arc-en-ciel, en plus sombre, Erik ne portant pas de couleurs claires, trop salissant en avait déduit Charles. Souvent trop courts (la question se posait de savoir si Erik le faisait intentionnellement), les tee-shirts, jamais glissés dans le pantalon, rejoignaient vaguement la ceinture, où s’évoquait à la lisière des vêtements, sans se laisser franchement voir, la peau. Aux cols ronds alternaient les cols en V, qui dévoilaient la gorge et un grain de beauté situé sur le bord du manubrium. Un jour, Erik arriva vêtu d’un débardeur noir (la journée s’annonçait particulièrement chaude, le soleil de sept heures ayant déjà des sévérités) que Charles, étrangement, ne jugea pas vulgaire, mais serré, incroyablement serré, moulé au buste, à la platitude obsédante. Les épaules surtout, cette fois-ci découvertes, étaient non pas blanches mais roses et brillantes. Charles vit les aisselles au poil roux et comment le vêtement découpé autour du bras en soulignait le creux et les secs ligaments. 

Tout continuait avec la pause commune sur le mur. Le grand feu qui avait pris Charles à cet endroit ne le quittait plus dès lors qu’Erik se trouvait près de lui. Il s’y complut, allumant consciemment des points d’incandescence sur ses flancs. D’un jour sur l’autre, il s’asseyait à gauche puis à droite d’Erik, équilibrant sa consumation, ne voulant point être brûlé d’un seul côté. Dans ce brasier disparut la honte, cette honte poisseuse dans laquelle il s’était englué. Les fantaisies sexuelles, qui l’avaient hanté, s’incarnaient. D’avoir en le corps d’Erik un support elles s’embellissaient. La pornographie violente dont il s’était fait l’objet, punition auto infligée, s’étiolait. Ne restaient plus que de vagues images, aux contours flous, remplacées par la beauté et la grâce des doigts d’Erik, la tension de ses jarrets lorsqu’il s’arcboutait au-dessus de son tas de pierres. 

Cependant demeurait le sentiment de lâchetés passées, d’une infidélité à soi dont Charles retardait l’analyse, trop impliqué dans le moment présent. Il repoussait cette exigence de lucidité et, quand Erik n’était pas là, il vivait dans l’attente, écartant d’un reniflement la quête d’une vérité, préférant répéter sur des écrans internes les mouvements efficaces et félins du maçon. 

Aussi Charles vit-il Erik travailler, qui n’oubliait pas pourquoi il était là. Après le tri des pierres, il entreprit de démolir à la masse les pans du mur partiellement écroulés. Cela fit un bruit assourdissant qui les contraignit au silence.

« Pour que tout tienne, expliqua Erik, il faut construire sur des bases solides… »

S’attaquant aux fondations mêmes, il sauta dans la forêt, en contrebas du chemin. Les pieds enfoncés dans le tapis de feuilles mortes et d’épines de pin, il brandissait sa masse et tapait dur. Ses muscles se contractaient, raides sous l’effort. Bien qu’il fût à l’ombre, il transpirait comme un bœuf, l’air environnant sec, prêt à s’enflammer. Charles voyait le tee-shirt s’imbiber de sueur au point d’être rincé. D’un revers de coude, Erik essuyait son front humide et rouge. Une fois dit-il :

« Rendez-vous utile… Allez donc dans mon camion chercher une bouteille d’eau… »

Charles s’empressa. Il monta dans la cabine qui sentait le tabac froid et la sueur. Il n’avait plus de dégoût. Il huma l’air et, assis à la place du conducteur, il posa ses mains sur le volant. Au pied du siège passager, il trouva la bouteille d’eau. Sans descendre dans la forêt, par-dessus le mur, il la tendit à Erik qui le remercia. Erik ne but pas comme on voit dans ces clichés les hommes de labeur boire. Il but proprement, aucune goutte ne coula le long de son menton, mais il but longuement, sans respirer, sa pomme d’Adam montant puis descendant, dont Charles suivit le mouvement, funiculaire accroché à une falaise. Non plus n’eut-il cette manie de s’asperger d’eau le visage, seulement s’essuya-t-il d’un grand mouchoir qu’il sortit d’une de ses poches. 

Charles lui trouvait des élégances, des finesses d’être, que ces doigts résumaient, mais sans coquetteries. Il supputait des vies passées, d’autres métiers. Il n’osait pas demander.

Enfin, Erik reconstruisit le mur. Ce furent des moments de grande réflexion, qui nécessitaient le silence et la concentration. Il expliqua à Charles comment le mur devait tenir de lui-même, par l’ajustement parfait des pierres entre elles. La coutume voulait, pour la beauté et la solidité de l’édifice, qu’aucun mortier ou ciment ne fût utilisé. Avec méthode, il choisissait les pierres, les pensant dans leurs rapports, projetant comment elles s’accorderaient. Parfois il déconstruisait ce qu’il venait de bâtir, mécontent d’un joint qui laissait voir le jour. Une fois, fier d’un mètre agencé à la perfection, prit-il Charles au poignet et, sur les tranches coupantes des pierres, il lui fit passer la main. Charles frémit, autant de la pression des doigts enroulés autour de lui que du contact avec les pierres qui rugueusement, caressèrent sa paume. Seul car Erik avait lâché son poignet, il prolongea la caresse, passant et repassant sa main sur le dur minéral. 

« C’est beau, souffla-t-il.  
\- N’est-ce pas ? répondit Erik dont la fierté n’était pas arrogante. C’est une pratique ancestrale, vous savez. Des murs comme ça, il y en a partout ici. Dans les vignes et les forêts. Si j’avais le temps, je vous emmènerais. Pour vous montrer. »

Réalisant subitement l’inconvenance qu’il y avait à rester là, près du maçon, Charles s’en allait, en prétextant des choses à faire dans la maison. Erik ne répondait rien et le laissait partir. Charles faisait la vaisselle (rien : un verre, une assiette et des couverts), il triait son linge et puis tournait en rond, en marchant lentement dans la pénombre du salon et de la cuisine, l’esprit absent, caressant d’une main distraite les meubles. Il revenait, ayant trouvé dans le cellier du jus de fruits dont il emplissait des verres, qu’Erik, avec un sourire, refusait :

« Pas de sucre. Ça entretient la soif. »

Ainsi, à l’ombre des grands arbres qui dominaient le mur, Charles restait assis, les fesses piquées par la pierre. Il répondait aux questions d’Erik et se faisait expliquer les procédés techniques de cette maçonnerie particulière. Pendant de longs moments, ils ne disaient rien, Erik trop concentré sur son ouvrage ne pouvant parler. Charles le regardait. Il s’abîmait dans la vision de ce corps dédié au travail, aux gestes souples. Tout l’emportait : comment Erik, à deux mains, saisissait les pierres et les posait les unes sur les autres après les avoir étudiées ; comment il les calait entre elles, attentif à leur coordination mutuelle ; comment, immobile, il réfléchissait. Leurs regards se croisaient et toujours, Erik souriait. Embarrassé et rougissant, Charles regardait ailleurs. Mentalement, il s’enfermait en lui-même.

La honte s’était envolée et Charles, en jetant un regard rapide par-dessus son épaule, ne comprenait plus cette salissure qui, quelques jours plutôt encore, lui avait collé à la peau. Quelque part un œil sévère s’était clos, dont il faudrait malgré tout, mais plus tard, faire le procès. Nettoyé de ce fléau intérieur, Charles s’éclairait.

Erik alors l’appelait :  
« Ça va ?  
\- Oui, oui. Pourquoi ?  
\- Vous avez l’air pensif…  
\- Ah oui… Je pense, je pense… »

Erik se cambrait. Il essuyait son front. De ses poches, il sortait son tabac.

« Pause, disait-il. Petite clope. »

Il souriait, en regardant Charles dans les yeux. Il avait au visage cette patiente bonté qui intriguait Charles. Charles ne savait qu’en faire ni à quoi en lui elle s’adressait. S’il l’avait prise initialement pour de la moquerie puis de la pitié, se sentant par conséquent insulté, il la concevait dorénavant pour ce qu’elle était. Néanmoins s’en considérait-il indigne, coupable de l’avoir mal jugée. 

A onze heures du matin, parce qu’il faisait trop chaud, Erik partait. Charles se trouvait démuni. Il dormait ou bien il se baignait mais le soleil l’accablait. Avec une grande perche au bout de laquelle pendait une épuisette, il nettoya la piscine. Parmi les épines de pin, il découvrit des scorpions morts, noyés, dont il observa longtemps la délicatesse de la carapace, la queue et les pinces.

En fin d’après-midi, Erik revenait et reprenait son travail, là où il l’avait interrompu. Charles apportait du café.

Gentiment, Erik riait :

« Faut pas boire du café après dix-sept heures, ça empêche de dormir ! »

Charles haussait une épaule.

Les jours passaient, drainant avec eux leur lot de révélations.

Charles pensa au mot épiphanie. 

Se croyant transparent à lui-même (ce dont on eût pu douter au vu des dix-huit mois d’intense dépression qu’il venait de traverser, et encore plus au vu du brouillard sur lequel il avait construit sa vie), il ne se voyait pas encore guéri mais reconnaissait sa révolution interne. Son inversion était évidente, non plus diffuse et tourmentante, qui s’incarnait désormais dans son désir passif d’Erik. Même l’accueillait-il avec joie. S’il buvait chaque soir, il le faisait gaiement, dans l’attente d’un complice, fêtant solitairement sa prise de conscience. Il eût voulu danser. Dans son sommeil, l’ombre venait. Elle était douce et généreuse, il savait qui elle était, à qui elle ressemblait, il ne pleurait plus qu’elle ne le touchât pas. Sous sa protection, il se lovait, l’appelant faiblement pour l’amadouer. Au matin, il se faisait jouir, tout enveloppé de gratitude. Il eût souhaité que cette stance, cette parenthèse, sans effroi, sans dégoût, dans l’acceptation et la découverte de soi, durât toujours. 

Les jours passèrent tant qu’il finit par ne plus en rester. Alors Charles s’affola. 

Une après-midi, devant le grand miroir de la salle de bain, il se posta, nu. Etait-il désirable ? La quarantaine bien entamée, il avait des mollesses, produits d’une certaine paresse, qu’il ne pouvait se cacher. Il s’inspecta, devant, derrière, en levant les bras, et il vit mille imperfections qui le découragèrent. En comparaison d’Erik, il se trouva vilain. Il n’avait ni sa sécheresse, ni son élégance naturelle. Honteux, il se rhabilla.

Quoi qu’il espérât, il était ridicule.

D’ailleurs, qu’espérait-il ? Délesté de l’exactitude des gestes pornographiques qui l’avaient hanté, il ne savait que faire, ni quoi réclamer. Seul l’habitait son désir, un désir chaud et rond, le désir de mains posées sur lui, d’un souffle, d’un autre désir qu’il eût éveillé. 

Un matin, Erik arriva avec une mine triste.

Assis sur le mur, la cigarette entre les doigts, il soupira gravement.

« Des soucis ? demanda Charles.  
\- Dans deux jours, j’ai fini… »

Catastrophé, Charles ne put retenir son élan. Il se leva.

« Non, dit-il bravement. Non, vous n’avez pas fini…  
\- Si, j’ai fini. Encore quelques finitions et j’ai fini…  
\- Non ! tempêta Charles. Puisque je vous dis que vous n’avez pas fini ! »

Il trembla et faillit faire un caprice, en tapant du pied. Il s’enflamma et sentit qu’il s’empourprait.

Ahuri, Erik le regardait. Sembla lui passer au visage une compréhension, qui agaça Charles et le ravit.

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous exactement ? demanda le maçon (sur ses lèvres, un sourire, un sourire dont Charles ne voulut pas voir la tendresse).  
\- De rien… Du mur… De votre travail… Oh ! Je ne sais pas… »

Avec une lenteur insupportable, Erik écrasa sa cigarette et la glissa dans sa poche.

« Arrêtez de faire ça, c’est dégoûtant… Vos poches toutes remplies de cendre… Je ne sais pas comment vous faîtes pour être aussi… aussi…  
\- Aussi quoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas… Ce que vous êtes, tout ce que vous êtes… »

Charles agita la main.

« Aussi pédé ?  
\- Non ! se scandalisa Charles. Non ! Ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire… Non… Je veux dire… »

Sur le mur, Erik se raidit, non par hostilité mais par détermination. Il se massa le front.

« Putain ! Qu’est-ce que t’es long à la détente ! Même ça, t’arrives pas à le dire…  
\- Quoi ? »

Sidéré, Charles vit la seconde où ses jambes se déroberaient sous lui. Il sentit son sang le quitter et son cœur s’emballer ou s’éteindre, quelque chose entre les deux qui signifierait sa démission prochaine et son indignité.

« Que t’as envie de moi…  
\- Non, non… (son souffle à bout de force, comme une dernière expiration, l’anéantissement)  
\- C’est pas grave parce que moi aussi… »

« Non, non, je n’ai pas envie de vous… », insista Charles. Il tomba. Erik le rattrapa, en se jetant en avant. 

Avec précaution, Erik le força à s’asseoir contre le mur. Il lui fit resserrer ses genoux, tout contre sa poitrine. Il alla dans le camion chercher la bouteille d’eau qu’une fois accroupi devant lui, il porta à sa bouche. Charles but, incapable d’ouvrir les yeux. Tout dansait.

Peu à peu, il retrouva ses esprits. C’était une douleur puisqu’il faudrait parler. Il eût voulu rester évanoui éternellement. Erik s’assit par terre, à côté de lui. 

« Ça va aller, dit Charles, mortifié. Je suis désolé de vous imposer ça…  
\- Y pas de mal. C’est plutôt mignon, en fait.  
\- Mignon ?  
\- Ouais, mignon. T’inquiète, tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais pas ce que j’aime… Tu t’évanouis souvent comme ça ?  
\- Jamais. C’est la première fois… »

Ils se turent. Charles ouvrit les yeux. Le monde était stable. Il n’osa regarder Erik. Leurs épaules se touchaient. Il n’osa pas non plus s’y appuyer davantage et encore plus y poser sa tête.

« Vas-y, dit Erik (gaieté dans sa voix).  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Pose ta tête, tu en meurs d’envie.  
\- Non, je…  
\- Fais-le je te dis. Personne ne te voit. »

Charles inclina la tête. L’épaule d’Erik était parfaite, un grand soulagement le prit. Erik ne bougeait pas. Charles pouvait deviner qu’il souriait. 

« Vous n’allez pas partir, n’est-ce pas ? implora presque Charles.  
\- Non, je ne vais pas partir.  
\- Mais, vous avez fini. Le mur, il est fini…  
\- Et alors ? Le mur et toi, ça n’est pas la même chose… Je peux revenir même si le mur est fini… »

Charles soupira. Il ne comprit pas comment tout ceci était possible. Erik eut un gloussement.

« Quoi ? s’offusqua Charles.  
\- T’es dur à la tâche. J’ai compté : il t’a fallu douze jours. Et encore, si je ne t’avais un peu forcé la main, on n’en serait pas là. T’es le mec le plus difficile à draguer que je connaisse.  
\- Je ne suis pas…  
\- Mais si, tu l’es. Maintenant tu l’es. »

Charles n’osa pas demander ce que cette affirmation signifiait. 

Tout était net et confus, de la netteté du chemin dans lequel il s’engageait, de la confusion des moyens dont il userait pour s’y engager. Il eut des inquiétudes, dont la férocité fut éteinte par l’épaule contre lui. 

« Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire ?  
\- Ben, d’abord, je vais finir le mur. Je suis payé pour ça donc je finis.  
\- Non, pour le reste… Vous voyez… »

C’était le matin. Le soleil, derrière eux, avait des tendresses inattendues pour les arbres. Loin, dans le jardin, il projetait ses rayons frais. 

Entre ses mains, Erik prit celle de Charles. Comme une consolation, il la lissa. 

« T’as vraiment de belles mains… (proposition emphatique quand on comparait leurs mains entre elles) »

Charles eut le souffle au bord des lèvres de voir sur sa main les doigts d’Erik aller et venir.

« Vous ne m’avez pas répondu…  
\- On va y aller lentement… Que tu saches, tu me plais vraiment beaucoup…  
\- Ah ? … Bon… »

Erik éclata de rire. Il eut ce geste, si terriblement intime d’entrelacer leurs doigts que Charles se redressa, surpris.

« Bordel ! se moqua Erik en riant. Oui, on va y aller lentement, vraiment très, très lentement… »


	3. La chemise ou les pleurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je rougis, je pâlis à votre lecture... (excusez la référence un peu prétentieuse...)

Adossé au camion, Charles se demanda ce qu’il faisait là. Sur le parking de l’EHPAD, il attendait patiemment Erik qu’il pouvait voir discuter avec une infirmière à travers les portes coulissantes de l’accueil.

« Tu m’invites à manger ? », avait dit Erik en rangeant ses outils dans la benne du camion, après sa matinée de travail.

C’était l’heure à laquelle, les jours précédents, il partait. Déjà le soleil tapait dur. Tout, dans le jardin, se distinguait nettement, découpé en lignes claires, sans ombre. La lumière nettoyait les contours. Chaque chose, végétale ou minérale, semblait posée là, immobile et suffisante dans son être, sans lien avec les autres. Les feuilles des arbres ne se touchaient pas, les pierres du mur s’ignoraient, les graviers même s’esseulaient dans le chemin. Tous fuyaient le contact, se concentrant sur leur seule relation avec le soleil, la seule qui valût.

Erik transpirait. Il avait au coin des yeux des ridules (pour la première fois, Charles se posa la question de son âge : le même que le sien, à quelques années près) que Charles compara à de minuscules canaux dans lesquels s’écoulait la sueur. Avec son grand mouchoir, Erik s’essuya le visage. Son tee-shirt d’un bleu marine très sombre, s’ornait aux manches de petits revers, coutures à plat qui soulignaient le muscle du bras. A son col, trop haut pour que fût découvert le grain de beauté, la peau rougissait, nerveuse sur les tendons du cou. Le pantalon glissait, sale aux genoux, et s’amollissait en plis confus sur la chaussure montante à l’épaisse semelle.

« Vous n’avez pas trop chaud avec ces chaussures ? demanda Charles qui était pieds nus dans le jardin.

\- Je crève. Mais je ne vais pas travailler en tongs. Tu m’invites alors ?

\- Oui ?

\- Comment ça : oui ? Si tu veux que je parte…

\- Non, non ! Oui, restez…

\- A la bonne heure ! »

Charles guida Erik vers la maison. Seule la porte-fenêtre du salon qui donnait sur la terrasse, était ouverte. S’appuyant au chambranle, Charles s’arrêta pour débarrasser ses pieds des gravillons. Il entrevit le regard d’Erik posé sur lui, un regard long qui n’était pas concupiscent.

Dans la cuisine, Erik ouvrit le frigo. Il était vide.

« Ah d’accord… fit-il dépité. Et à part de café, tu te nourris de quoi exactement ?

\- De ce que la propriétaire a laissé dans le cellier ?

\- Rien de frais, quoi, jugea-t-il. Ne me dis pas que depuis quinze jours que tu es là, tu n’as pas mangé une seule tomate ?

\- Si. En bocal. »

Erik referma le frigo et remua la tête.

« Bon, décida-t-il. Tu me laisses une heure ? Une heure et je reviens, d’accord ? »

Charles acquiesça.

Il profita de l’absence d’Erik pour prendre une douche, ce qu’habituellement il faisait le soir. Devant le miroir, il hésita à raser sa barbe. Depuis dix-huit mois avait-il eu cette fainéantise, qui avait fortement déplu à Moira, cette négligence de soi pour mettre en lui et le monde une barrière. Il se contenta de la rafraîchir, craignant la façon dont Erik jugerait cette coquetterie subite. Avec de petits ciseaux, il tailla les pointes de sa moustache, les poils plus longs à l’angle de sa mâchoire. Longuement il s’inspecta, repensant à l’observation similaire qu’il avait eue de lui-même quelques jours plus tôt et qui l’avait conduit au plus grand désespoir. Empêtré dans son ignorance, incapable de reconnaître les signes que d’autres, plus expérimentés que lui, auraient su décoder, il n’avait pas compris qu’il plaisait en retour. Néanmoins le mot plaire n’était pas le plus approprié. Charles aurait-il pu dire qu’Erik lui plaisait ? Pour qu’il en fût ainsi, il aurait fallu que d’autres ne lui plussent pas. A ceci, à ce partage effectué selon des critères dûment établis, construits empiriquement au long d’une vie, Charles n’était pas encore. Se profilaient les contours d’une culture et de pratiques à l’adhésion desquelles il n’était pas prêt. Charles n’était pas niais et il eût été mentir que de dire qu’il ne savait pas vers quoi il tendait mais la conscience de sa conversion étant récente, à la réalisation politique de sa nouvelle identité il en préférait pour le moment l’épreuve intime. Non, il ne pouvait pas dire qu’Erik lui plaisait, comme plus tard il pourrait dire que tel ou tel lui plairait. Seulement pouvait-il dire qu’il avait envie de lui. Une envie profonde et grave, libératrice aussi, un anéantissement non pas pour disparaître mais pour se refondre. A ces questions lui vint une réponse que, face au miroir et en fixant son reflet, il prononça à haute voix :

« Je suis gay. »

A quarante ans dépassés, divorcé et père de trois enfants, écrivain en panne d’inspiration mais qui dorénavant remonterait la pente, Charles découvrait ce que d’autres apprenaient à quinze ans. En cet instant, il ne regretta pas une vie perdue, bien que des mensonges à soi et des écrans de fumée il faudrait faire le bilan (à cette tâche il ne se refuserait pas), il salua la sienne, celle qu’il avait vécue, pour les belles choses qu’elle contenait : ses enfants et ses livres. Il pensa à Moira auprès de qui il envisageait déjà de s’excuser. En comparaison d’un enfant de quinze ans qui fait de lui-même cette bouleversante découverte, Charles n’eut pas peur. A la révolution qui s’avançait, aux déclarations, il ferait face, davantage emporté par la grandeur de l’évènement que pétrifié. Même il se sentit fort.

Était passé son évanouissement du matin, réaction physiologique à la confirmation de son désir, consacré et verbalisé par Erik.

Plus fermement, Charles répéta :

« Je suis gay. »

Lui vint une fierté, la fierté de le dire, la fierté de l’être.

Erik revint en portant à bout de bras un panier. Aussi s’était-il changé et Charles comprit que lui aussi s’était lavé. Il avait mis une chemise, d’un bleu très clair, dont les manches retroussées étranglaient le bras à hauteur du coude. Alors que les tee-shirts avaient permis une exposition complète, cette dissimulation partielle donna à Charles des envies de toucher (la peau n’existe que dans le contact). Son pantalon, en toile souple, était propre et impeccablement repassé. Les chaussures de travail avaient été remplacées par des tongs que retenait une lanière noire.

Quand Erik fut à sa hauteur, Charles ne put s’empêcher de regarder ses pieds. Semblables aux mains, ils étaient longs et minces, aux ongles parfaits, aux veines bleues apparentes que Charles eût voulu tracer. Sur le cou de pied, à cet endroit qui n’est plus la cheville mais pas encore le pied, et à la lisière de la malléole, le poil roux frisait.

« Tu mates ? fit remarquer Erik avec un sourire.

\- Vous avez mis une chemise…, dit Charles dont le regard lentement remonta.

\- Tu crois quoi ? Que je me balade tout le temps en tenue de maçon ? Je ne travaille pas là, j’ai rencard avec toi donc je mets une chemise… Viens, je vais te faire à manger… »

De sa main libre, Erik prit celle de Charles. Pour autant qu’il fût familier, le geste ne fut pas autoritaire. D’un regard Erik demanda, ses doigts s’enroulèrent, Charles donna son accord. La paume était sèche, au grain minéral, contre celle moite de Charles qui eut, outre un léger dégoût de soi, l’envie d’approfondir le contact. Il le fit, ce qu’Erik commenta :

« Tu t’enhardis ? J’avais pourtant cru comprendre que t’étais timide, comme tous les anglais…

\- C’est un cliché. Nous sommes très punks aussi.

\- Oh ! Mais alors j’attends de te voir en punk… quoique ton petit côté chic et snob ne soit pas déplaisant. »

Jamais Charles n’avait été l’objet d’une telle attention séductrice. A ce jeu, il avait toujours été actif, de par son statut d’hétérosexuel, bien qu’il l’eût été mollement, s’étant satisfait, avant Moira, de quelques aventures pour lesquelles son investissement avait été léger. Disposant dans sa jeunesse d’une physionomie avenante, il avait séduit sans effort, répétant à l’envi la même ritournelle qui, lorsqu’elle n’aboutissait pas, ne lui laissait aucune déconvenue. Il avait séduit comme on joue un rôle, qu’il avait tenu à la perfection, ne considérant pas ses échecs éventuels comme des blessures narcissiques. Charles n’avait pas eu la fierté du mâle, il en avait eu d’autres, dans ses études et son travail, mais celle-là, il ne l’avait pas eue.

A présent, c’était à son tour d’être avec insistance séduit. Il ne voulut pas rester inactif.

A la réplique d’Erik, il souhaita en guise de réponse une bousculade, quelque chose d’un peu brusque pour montrer l’intensité de son désir. Il n’en eut pas le temps, Erik l’entraîna.

Dans la cuisine, le contenu du panier fut déballé. Erik lava des tomates joufflues, difformes, qui fleuraient bon la pousse en pleine terre. Il déposa sur la table du pain et du fromage de chèvre frais. Il demanda à Charles une assiette creuse et y versa, après avoir ouvert un modeste sachet en plastique, des olives vertes. Il fit cuire du riz dans une grande casserole.

Ce fut une petite danse faite de gestes efficaces, Erik valsant dans la cuisine, à laquelle assista Charles. S’installa une proximité douce, comme celle qu’ils avaient eue autour du mur, Erik ne faisant cas de rien, expliquant tout à Charles avec naturel. Entre les mains de Charles qui proposa de l’aider, il mit une planche à découper et un couteau qu’il trouva dans les placards, et lui demanda de couper les tomates. Il tailla de généreuses tranches de pain qu’il tartina de fromage. Il interrogea Charles sur ses voyages, les cuisines auxquelles il avait goûté. Charles raconta l’Egypte, la cuisine américaine pire que l’anglaise, un peu l’Italie. Volontairement, il choisit les anecdotes les plus cocasses, dans le but de faire rire Erik, ce qui à chaque fois se produisit. Cela l’enorgueillit.

Côte à côte, ils se frôlaient. Charles avait sous les yeux les mains d’Erik, dont l’image avait hanté ses songes, rehaussées jour après jour par tout ce qu’elles savaient faire. Il posa son couteau, essuya hâtivement les siennes et, sur celle d’Erik qui tenait le pain, il mit sa paume. Ils se turent. Charles devina la surprise que provoquait son initiative, il n’eut pas besoin de vérifier qu’elle plaisait. 

« Oh…Oh… », soupira Erik.

Charles se sentit très courageux.

Il tira une chaise et, sans lâcher la main d’Erik, il s’assit, Erik face à lui, debout.

Du bout des doigts, il caressa le dos de la main, son pouce, en-dessous, effleurant la paume. Il lui sembla que subitement les pulpes de ses doigts, et tous les capteurs nerveux qu’elles renfermaient, devenaient terriblement sensibles. Il en frissonna. Son index, son majeur, son annulaire et son pouce furent un petit étui dans lequel lentement coulissa chaque doigt d’Erik, jusqu’à la cognée du pli interdigital. Plusieurs fois répéta-t-il ce geste. Atteignant les premières phalanges d’Erik, ses doigts débordaient sur la main, glissaient sur elle, en une caresse longue et légère. La peau d’Erik avait un grain sec que la manipulation des pierres et l’utilisation de produits astringents avaient durci. Toutes les stries étaient visibles, faisant comme d’innombrables sentiers, et les veines figuraient des fleuves souterrains, canules turgescentes. Y avait-il aussi d’infimes grains de beauté et des taches, causées par l’âge ou par le travail. Sous la caresse de Charles s’étalait une vie, ligne temporelle exposée sur le dos d’une main, qui racontait les journées de labeur, motivées par les choix d’Erik, cette façon qu’il avait d’être au monde, toute en gestes et en actes, en prise directe et tactile avec la matière. Au fond de sa gorge monta un sanglot d’envie et de frustration qu’il retint, en un éclair vit-il ces mains posées sur son ventre, ses hanches, ses cuisses. Il banda. Il jalousa les pierres et les outils. Lui vint la résolution, non pas seulement d’être pris mais accaparant et possessif. Aux objets inertes disputerait-il le pouvoir d’être par les mains d’Erik, touché. Lui seul régnerait.

Longtemps se tinrent-ils ainsi, muets, regardant ensemble la caresse de Charles, cette calme appropriation de la main d’Erik. De la bouche de celui-ci s’échappa un « Putain…merde… », qui disait son plaisir étonné et qui mit aux lèvres de Charles un fier sourire.

Le riz brûlait, ça sentait le cramé.

« Ça brûle, remarqua Erik.

\- Ça brûle, répéta Charles.

\- Ça brûle vraiment… »

A contrecœur, Erik se dégagea des mains de Charles. Il ôta la casserole du feu et la déposa dans l’évier. S’appuyant au plan de travail, il regarda Charles, une envie joyeuse et tendue se lisait sur son visage.

« Bordel…, souffla-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Toi…

\- Moi ?

\- Tu es…

\- Je suis ?

\- On va manger ! »

Charles comprit que tout ce qu’il voudrait, il l’obtiendrait.

Ils mangèrent gaiement. Erik qui avait travaillé toute la matinée, dévora plusieurs assiettes de riz. Il fit goûter les olives à Charles, en lui disant qu’elles venaient d’un petit producteur local. Il lui expliqua aussi que les tomates provenaient de son propre jardin, qu’il avait un très grand potager dans lequel tout poussait, qu’il lui ferait manger des courgettes, des aubergines, des poivrons. Il passa en revue toutes ses plantations, sa pratique raisonnée, sa lutte contre les parasites, ses arrosages. Fièrement, il affirma qu’avec un tel jardin, il était autonome pour tout ce qui concernait son alimentation et qu’il avait cessé de manger de la viande pour l’être davantage.

« La fin du monde peut bien arriver, je ne mourrai pas de faim ! »

Quand ils furent rassasiés, Charles proposa :

« Un café ?

\- Si je peux fumer en même temps…

\- Pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas ? Allez-y. On aérera. »

Dans la cuisine que rafraîchissaient son orientation au nord et le lierre à larges feuilles qui en coiffait la fenêtre, s’installa un climat de nonchalance. Erik fuma. Ses gestes eurent une lenteur calculée, ses doigts frôlant ses lèvres. Il expirait longuement, en regardant Charles les yeux mi-clos, sous la barrière de ses cils roux. Délibérément se donnait-il des airs alanguis, conciliants, évacuant à l’adresse de Charles toute notion de risque et de danger. A l’inexpérience établie de Charles, à son désir diffus dont l’intensité de ne pas savoir s’exprimer l’étouffait, Erik offrait une issue autrement plus intelligente que celle du défi et de la lutte. Il offrait la douceur, un ajustement tacite, une attente respectueuse. En bon écrivain (enfin le redevenait-il), Charles imagina, en même temps qu’ils disparaissaient, tous les scénarios possibles, ceux que des esprits convenus (dont le sien), auraient paresseusement tracés : des étreintes violentes, des peaux moites, des sensualités viriles. Charles n’en fut pas déçu, il en fut soulagé.

« Tu vois ? demanda Erik (réclamation légère d’une confirmation).

\- Oui, je vois… »

(Charles pensa. On dit : ils se regardèrent, ils se regardèrent. Mais c’est faux, c’est une facilité. Plus justement faudrait-il dire : ils se virent. Erik qui n’écrivait pas, pour autant que Charles le sût, était bien meilleur écrivain que lui.)

Charles se leva.

« Oui, tu vois… », se félicita Erik.

A l’échancrure de sa chemise poignait le grain de beauté. Il était seul, perdu sur la peau.

Charles s’approcha, il avança sa main. Sur le grain de beauté, il posa son index. Erik qui le regardait au visage soupira. Se conçut que l’intérêt d’Erik, et son excitation, plus que d’être mus par l’égotisme, découleraient de la vue des effets sur Charles de ses actes. Erik ne s’exciterait pas bassement d’être caressé, il s’exciterait de voir dans les variations de l’expression de Charles comment celui-ci se mobiliserait, mettrait en œuvre son désir, agirait et comment, ensuite, mais dans la continuité, il en retirerait de l’étonnement et du plaisir. De ce pouvoir, celui de non pas seulement solliciter le corps d’Erik mais son imaginaire, Charles fut vaniteux. Il anticipa ce moment où Erik verrait son érection. Il banda. Comprenant ce qu’Erik recherchait, il se voulut lisible et transparent, libre de pouvoir tout montrer. Sur le grain de beauté et sur la peau alentour, son index se promena. Erik soupira davantage. Sur ses cuisses ouvertes, il avait abandonné ses mains. Dans ce compas ouvert et enfin disponible, Charles entra. Il contourna le genou d’Erik et, entre ses cuisses, se plaça. Erik ne fit rien, il ne prit pas ses hanches, il ne resserra pas les cuisses, il n’eut aucun geste ni de capture ni de possession. Uniquement dit-il : « Tu es parfait… », la projection d’une extase dans sa voix. Charles sourit, il offrit à la vue d’Erik son sourire, sa victoire sans lutte. De son index toujours, il suivit le bâillement du col, son doigt s’appuyant au tissu, comme un bâton suit un bord. Il décrivit les arêtes accessibles des clavicules, fourrageant plus loin, mais à peine, sous le coton. A la pointe de l’échancrure, au niveau du premier bouton, il s’arrêta. Charles regarda Erik qui, sans latence, défit le premier bouton. Charles insista, il n’eut pas besoin de parler. Jusqu’en bas Erik se déboutonna, en soutenant le regard de Charles. Ses yeux d’un bleu cassant brillaient d’une vive docilité à l’aune de laquelle se mesurerait le courage de Charles. S’annoncèrent des inventions, des chemins jamais empruntés, dont la perspective confuse du balisage enflamma Charles. La chemise s’ouvrit mais ne fut pas retirée, les pans toujours coincés dans la ceinture baillèrent. Sur le torse partiellement découvert qu’entaillait le vêtement, Charles posa le bout de ses doigts, à plat. Il les posa sur le sternum, là où bouclait le poil roux, épars. Erik frémit, Charles sentit qu’Erik frémissait. Très lentement, sans exercer de pression, Charles balaya la peau nue et rose, presque bleutée à certains endroits, sensible et réceptive sous son toucher. Il déclina la dureté des pectoraux, évitant soigneusement les tétons, non par pudeur, la pudeur étant en cet instant une vertu inopérante, mais pour ne pas entacher ce qui lui semblait s’approcher plus d’une cérémonie, un office où chaque geste effectué eût eu un sens grave ; il descendit le long des côtes que mentalement il compta, le répertoire ainsi dressé donnant à la chose une plus grande matérialité ; il parcourut les abdominaux fébriles et fermes, sentant sous sa propre peau la respiration basse et profonde d’Erik. A la ceinture, il ne passa pas. De tout, le désir de Charles s’accrut, surtout de ce qu’il ne voyait pas : les pieds nus d’Erik posés au sol, les muscles de ses cuisses contractés sous la toile du pantalon, la lumière de ses épaules, le sexe qui gonflait à l’entrejambe.

Entre eux, allant de l’un à l’autre, se tissa une boucle qui n’avait ni commencement ni fin, sans direction, un mouvement perpétuel qui se nourrissait de lui-même, qui transita du visage de Charles au regard d’Erik ; de la peau d’Erik à la main de Charles.

Dans la tiède et close pénombre de la cuisine où ne résonnaient que le tic-tac d’une horloge accrochée au mur et leurs souffles accordés, Charles entrevit qu’en sus de son homosexualité, actualité déjà dépassée, il éprouverait une traversée plus ample, plus lumineuse.

Paume posée à plat sur le manubrium, doigts frôlant la base du cou, il dit :

« Vous faîtes tout…

\- … ce que tu veux… oui »

Puis, contradictoire, Erik repoussa Charles et referma sa chemise.

« Mais pas maintenant… Plus tard… Je dois aller voir quelqu’un…

\- Ah ? Qui ? »

Charles se mordit la lèvre d’être indiscret, se morigénant d’abuser déjà d’un pouvoir récemment accordé.

Sans hésitation, Erik répondit :

« Ma mère.

\- Oh ! Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas… »

Charles embarrassé ramassa les assiettes.

« Tu voudrais bien que je reste avec toi, taquina Erik.

\- Non, non…

\- Oh que si ! Et moi aussi parce que tu es foutrement intéressant. »

Charles mit les assiettes dans l’évier et fit couler l’eau. Erik se leva et réajusta sa chemise. Observant le bac se remplir et mousser du produit-vaisselle qu’il y avait pressé, Charles rougit. Su sa nuque brûlait le regard d’Erik.

« Ça te dirait de rencontrer ma mère ? »

Charles se retourna.

« Ça n’est pas un peu… précoce ?

\- On s’en fiche de ça… Fais gaffe, ça va déborder (Charles referma le robinet) … on s’en fiche de ce qu’il faut faire et de quand il faut faire… ma mère est une personne épatante… si tu veux, tu viens… »

Voilà comment Charles monta dans le camion et fut conduit à l’EHPAD où résidait la mère d’Erik.

Dans le parc situé à l’arrière du bâtiment principal, ils la trouvèrent, assise sur un banc, sous un cèdre du Liban. Elle lisait. Sur la route, Erik avait raconté :

« Ma mère, elle m’a eu très tard. Je suis l’enfant de la dernière chance. Mon géniteur était un sale con, il s’est barré quand j’avais huit ans. On ne l’a jamais regretté ni revu d’ailleurs. Elle n’a que moi, je n’ai qu’elle. Je sais bien que je tombe dans le cliché du fils pédé qui adore sa mère et en plus je suis juif, je cumule mais je m’en fous… Elle a fait deux AVC l’année dernière… C’est elle qui a voulu aller en maison de retraite, elle avait trop peur que je la trouve morte chez elle un matin et que je m’en veuille pour le reste de ma vie… Mais elle est bien installée, je lui ai apporté ses meubles et surtout ses livres et je vais la voir tous les jours… »

Charles avait écouté, sans mot dire, admiratif et envieux.

Jamais il ne vit un amour plus sincère que celui de la mère d’Erik pour son fils dont il comprit d’où venaient l’assurance et l’aisance. D’être aimé ainsi, Erik n’avait rien à prouver.

C’était une grande et vieille femme, digne et droite, dont les cheveux blancs coupés court frisaient sur la nuque. Elle portait une blouse sans manche et sa peau, visible partout sur ses membres secs et noueux, avait la noblesse d’un parchemin. Elle sentait bon, la rose et le patchouli, ce que Charles constata quand, après avoir embrassé son fils, elle voulut aussi l’embrasser lui.

« Mon fils, mon fils, que tu es beau aujourd’hui, dit-elle en regardant Charles, alors qu’Erik la tenait par la taille.

\- Tu dis ça tous les jours.

\- Mais parce que c’est vrai tous les jours… Qui est ce beau jeune homme qui t’accompagne ? (Aux deux qualificatifs, Charles tiqua)

\- C’est Charles… Charles… ma mère…

\- Madame, dit Charles en tendant la main.

\- Tss, tss, pas de ça entre nous, venez que je vous embrasse… »

Elle se dégagea de son fils et embrassa Charles sur les deux joues.

« C’est donc vous. Je suis bien contente de vous rencontrer, Erik me parle de vous depuis une semaine…

\- Maman !

\- Quoi ? Ça n’est pas vrai que tu me parles de lui depuis une semaine ? N’écoutez pas mon fils, il a des pudeurs, je ne sais pas d’où elles lui viennent…

\- Maman ! »

Erik rougit. Charles le trouva beau.

Elle les invita à s’asseoir avec elle sur le banc. Elle s’enquit de tout, de l’avancée des travaux d’Erik, de la construction du mur. Erik expliqua les difficultés des finitions du matin que Charles, trop embrumé par ses tensions internes, n’avait pas vues. Elle s’inquiéta de la comptabilité de son fils, « apporte-moi ton livre de comptes, je jetterai un œil ». Elle demanda à Charles si la région lui plaisait, s’il ne souffrait pas trop de la chaleur. Elle savait que Charles était écrivain mais elle ne lui demanda pas ce qu’il écrivait (il semblait qu’entre elle et son fils, il n’y eut pas de secret). Elle lui montra ce qu’elle lisait : « Je relis tout Agatha Christie, ça m’occupe… ».

Une heure tranquille passa, animée par la vivacité d’esprit de cette dame et sa grande bonté. Parfois, sans raison, elle attirait son fils à elle pour l’embrasser. Sous ses mains jointes, elle gardait une de celles d’Erik et le sermonnait : « tu as les mains toutes sèches, tu devrais mettre de la crème… ».

Charles se sentit bien à côté d’elle, il ne pensa pas un seul instant qu’il n’était pas à sa place. Peu à peu monta en lui une gratitude à l’égard de cette femme. Une émotion douce et amère l’étreignit à la pensée de sa propre mère, trop malheureuse dans son mariage pour aimer convenablement son fils. Attentif, Erik le vit : dans le dos de sa mère, il tendit le bras et toucha l’épaule de Charles en qui, brusquement et sans signe avant-coureur (le procès de sa mère ayant été fait depuis fort longtemps), quelque chose se brisa. Il eut les larmes aux yeux. 

Alors Erik précipita leur départ. Il y eut encore des embrassades et des promesses de revenir le lendemain. Charles, confus, mit ses lunettes de soleil. Il eut honte à son âge de pleurer pour un amour qu’il n’avait pas reçu. En direction du parking, il inspira, expira, rien n’y fit.

Une fois qu’ils furent montés dans la cabine du camion, brûlante d’être restée au soleil, Erik embarrassé, se sentant responsable du chagrin qu’éprouvait Charles, s’excusa :

« Ma mère, elle est chiante aussi… »

Charles s’écroula en sanglots. Il ne put rien retenir, tout sortit, des digues fossilisées lâchèrent.

« Ce n’est pas… votre … faute… C’est juste que… votre mère… elle est… elle est… alors que… la mienne… (Les larmes sur son visage, sa voix étranglée)

\- Tu n’as pas été battu au moins ?

\- Non… non… elle était… juste … _inadequate_ (dit en anglais parce qu’il ne trouva pas le mot en français).

\- Défaillante ?

\- Oui… c’est ça… »

Erik hésita puis il posa sa main sur le genou de Charles : « Pleure… il ne faut jamais regretter de pleurer… »

Il tendit à Charles un mouchoir propre, semblable à celui qu’il utilisait pour essuyer son visage. Charles se moucha. Erik démarra.

« Je vais t’emmener dans un endroit que personne ne connaît, où tu pourras nettoyer ton chagrin… »

Malgré sa peine et son ressentiment, Charles fut envahi par une grande paix. Il eut envie de tendresse. Sur le volant, il prit la main d’Erik et la replaça sur son genou.

« Ce que tu veux, dit Erik. Tu n’as qu’à demander… »

Il laissa sa main.


	4. La rivière

Tout le long de la route, Charles pleura doucement. Sans doute y eut-il quelque apitoiement qu’à d’autres moments il aurait recadré, éduqué qu’il avait été à se tenir. Mais puisque depuis dix-huit mois sa vie n’était qu’une suite d’échecs et de défaites, les pleurs furent un parachèvement. Même y trouva-t-il une consolation, un baume après les méchancetés autopunitives et les impuissances répétées. Depuis longtemps n’avait-il pleuré de la sorte. Il se souvint de ses pleurs d’enfant dont on l’avait réprimandé : ayant tout, il ne pouvait ne se plaindre de rien. Sur la dépouille de son père, il n’avait eu aucun chagrin. Intérieurement il avait souri, pensant que de ce poids libérée sa vie serait plus tranquille. Il n’avait pas pensé que cette mort ouvrirait les abysses dans lesquels il était tombé. Encore une fois le maudit-il.

A côté de lui, Erik avait des gentillesses (ce fut la première fois que Charles, sans que cela fût péjoratif, jugea un homme gentil) : à chaque vitesse passée, il décollait sa main puis la remettait délicatement sur le genou de Charles. Sa bonté et ses patiences troublaient Charles qui, travaillé par un fort sentiment d’indignité que renforçait son chagrin présent (on a beau dire : pleurer devant autrui n’est jamais gratifiant) n’en concevait ni l’origine ni le but. En quoi Charles, malhabile marcheur qui trébuchait à chaque instant, aurait-il pu être intrigant ? De quels attraits, efficients et non illusoires puisque démontrés lors de la séance de la cuisine, Erik parait-il Charles ? Les pouvoirs conférés pourtant ne faisaient aucun doute. De sentir sur son genou la main d’Erik, Charles repensa à la sienne à la poitrine nue appuyée, sous ce regard le défiant d’avoir un courage à la hauteur de la docilité avouée. Des faiblesses honteuses de Charles, tout cet attirail d’incertitudes, de dégoût de soi, de malaise et de pleurs, Erik faisait des charmes (mot qui sembla déjà à Charles exagéré), plus encore les causes fascinantes d’un désir évident et d’un intérêt véritable. En ses faillances, il voyait des forces. Par cette manie qu’ont les dépressifs orgueilleux, Charles dit :

« Je suis pitoyable. Vous devez penser que …

\- Non, tais-toi. Tu ne sais pas ce que je pense.

\- Mais justement, je voudrais bien savoir…

\- Réellement ? Réellement tu veux savoir ?

\- Oui… »

Erik s’inclina pour regarder plus franchement Charles.

« Je te l’ai dit : tu es parfait.

\- Mais ça n’existe pas ! Personne n’est parfait. Vous avez dit ça sous le coup de l’émotion… C’était l’instant qui était parfait, pas moi ! 

\- Tu recommences…

\- Je recommence quoi ?

\- A te déprécier… »

Charles s’agaça du ton d’Erik, tout autant mais par devers lui qu’il en fut ravi.

« Je ne me déprécie pas. Je suis lucide. Voulez-vous entendre la liste de mes défauts ? (Sur ses doigts, il énuméra) Je suis lâche, je n’écris plus depuis un an et demi, je bois exagérément, tout le temps en fait, ma femme m’a quitté parce que j’étais un poids mort…

\- Arrête… (la main quitta le genou pour venir emprisonner les doigts)

\- Pourquoi ? »

Erik débraya.

« Parce qu’on arrive… »

Dans un chemin de terre, le camion vira. Charles se retint au tableau de bord.

Le chemin étroit et cabossé, seulement emprunté et connu des viticulteurs, serpentait entre les vignes, en direction d’une rangée d’arbres qui annonçait la rivière. Erik gara le camion sous un saule pleureur. On entendait le clapotis tranquille de l’eau.

« Je n’ai pas de maillot de bain, marmonna Charles.

\- Moi non plus. Si ça te gêne, on se baignera en caleçon. Viens… »

Dans les épais taillis qui interdisaient l’accès à la rive toute proche, un passage était ouvert, défriché par une main.

« C’est vous qui avez fait ça ?

\- Oui. Je n’aime pas me baigner où les autres se baignent. »

Courbés, ils pénétrèrent dans le tunnel aux murs de ronces et d’épines. Erik marcha devant et Charles, plusieurs fois, s’arrêta pour détacher sa chemise harponnée par le buisson. Si les parois étaient inhospitalières, le sol était doux, au sable peigné et clair. Comme dans un four sans air, il faisait sombre et sec, la chaleur accumulée et piégée par le réseau serré des végétaux. Autour d’eux, si proches qu’ils eussent pu croire qu’elles étaient posées sur eux, chantaient les cigales. Ils progressèrent quelques minutes, qui dirent la profondeur des broussailles et l’inaccessibilité du lieu. Enfin, après avoir dépassé un petit talus, ils débouchèrent sur une plage, pas très large, non pas semée de galets mais d’herbe et de sable. Devant eux la rivière au flots calmes passait.

« Ça te plaît ? demanda Erik.

\- Merci.

\- De quoi ? Ça me fait plaisir de te montrer ça. »

Erik se dévêtit, Charles fit mine de détourner le regard.

« Ça ne me gêne pas que tu me regardes… »

Il déboutonna sa chemise.

« Toute à l’heure dans la cuisine, si je ne t’avais pas interrompu, tu serais allé plus loin ?

\- Non… Je ne sais pas… Peut-être… »

Sans pose ni geste aguicheur, Erik retira sa chemise et son pantalon. Par égard pour Charles, il garda son caleçon. Charles avait vu et touché son torse nu plus tôt dans l’après-midi, il n’avait jamais vu ses cuisses. Comme ailleurs sur le reste du corps, la peau y avait cette fragilité que conférait la rousseur, cette roseur délicate qui parut obscène à Charles d’être, même fugacement, comparable à celle d’un enfant. Les yeux de Charles, son esprit, glissèrent sur la couture du caleçon, insoutenable saignée horizontale qui barra sa rétine, incapable alors de remonter plus haut. Le sexe voilé fut omis. Honteux de ses propres imperfections, Charles ne put regarder Erik dans son entièreté et intima :

« Retournez-vous. »

Au regard d’Erik, il allait être donné. Il inspira (il lui sembla qu’il n’avait jamais tant respiré et de manière si consciente que ces dernier jours) puis se dévêtit. Il s’avança vers l’eau. Erik toujours debout et lui tournant le dos, dit :

« Je ne sais pas si tu comprends bien ce que cela veut dire quand je dis que j’ai envie de toi… »

Charles chuta, son pied glissa sur une pierre au fond de l’eau, son genou cogna et il se retrouva misérablement assis, de l’eau jusqu’à la poitrine. Erik se précipita. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il lui tendit la main :

« Non, vraisemblablement tu ne comprends pas. Ce n’est pas grave, je patienterai… »

Charles saisit la main d’Erik. Aidé par cette main qui tenait la sienne, il se releva et progressa maladroitement jusqu’à ce qu’il pût la lâcher et nager. Erik avait au visage l’expression d’une attention, désintéressée et pure, un brin amusée aussi, qui secrètement réjouissait Charles, comme rien avant ne l’avait réjoui.

Ils nagèrent, côte à côte mais à bonne distance, portés par le courant. L’eau était fraîche, qui n’avait pas la texture huileuse et morte de celle de la piscine. Sur les rives, de grands arbres baissaient les bras pour cueillir du bout des doigts un peu de ce flux humide et vivant. Dans la transparence, Charles aperçut, évoluant entre les pierres du lit, des bancs de petits poissons. Au fil de l’eau, du corps de Charles fuitèrent peu à peu les tourments : évanouissement du matin, pleurs de l’après-midi et autodénigrements ensuite. Il plongea et nagea longtemps sous l’eau, ses mouvements ralentis et paisibles. Quand il émergea, il capta le regard d’Erik posé sur lui.

« Ça va mieux ? demanda Erik. Par rapport à toute à l’heure, ça va mieux ? »

Dans l’eau qui le portait, allégé de lui-même et savourant cette accalmie, Charles fut empli d’une immense gratitude. Il voulut le remercier.

« Oui. Je… »

Avec des gestes remarquablement souples qui perturbèrent vaguement la surface, Erik le rejoignit.

« Ne dis rien. Tu n’es pas obligé de dire quoi que ce soit… »

Ils se firent face, remuant ensemble bras et jambes pour flotter. Les rayons du soleil, encore chaud pourtant, mettaient dans les gouttes d’eau d’inoffensifs éclats cristallins, partout sur le visage d’Erik, à ses épaules, à son cou. A ses tempes, les mèches rabattues se crochetaient. Charles tendit une main vers laquelle, conciliant, Erik se pencha. Charles lissa les boucles, ses doigts appréciant la douceur mouillée des cheveux roux, innocents et moelleux. Sa caresse finissant, Erik tourna la tête et baisa sa paume. Ce ne fut rien, à peine un effleurement des lèvres posées sur la rondeur de son pouce. Charles en fut électrifié, tension basse transitant dans le flux de la rivière, piquant ses reins et son ventre.

« Viens, indiqua Erik. On remonte. Le courant est plus fort après, on ne pourra pas revenir… »

Ils firent demi-tour, nageant à contre-courant sous les arches des arbres où bruissaient les oiseaux et le vent. Devant eux, le soleil allumait à la surface de grandes plaques d’argent, mobiles et fluides. Lorsque Charles passait dans un puits de lumière, il sentait sur sa peau rafraîchie la caresse brûlante du soleil.

La sortie de l’eau fut une épreuve, les caleçons mouillés ne laissant rien à découvert. Erik, dont la courtoisie était démontrée, précéda Charles. Sur la plage, dos à la rivière, il ne se retourna pas et dit :

« Tu peux venir, je ne te regarde pas… »

Charles sortit et cette fois-ci ne tomba pas. S’empêtrant un peu, sable collant, jambes humides dans le vêtement, il remit son pantalon. Il s’allongea dans l’herbe, offrant au soleil et à la vue d’Erik son dos.

« C’est bon, signala-t-il.

\- Ce n’est pas le meilleur moyen pour te sécher mais puisque tu es pudique… » sourit Erik en s’asseyant à côté de lui, genoux fléchis, cuisses près du corps.

Entre ses bras repliés, Charles nicha son visage, certain du regard d’Erik, conscient de ce désir doux qui planait sur lui, non pesant et patient, qui suivait la ligne de ses vertèbres, l’arrondi de ses épaules, le creux de ses reins. Il songea que l’humidité de son caleçon qui trempait aussi le pantalon moulait sans doute ses fesses.

« Si tu crois que je regarde ton cul… Non, je ne regarde pas ton cul… », badina Erik.

Charles sourit.

Sous la double protection d’un regard dont il ne craignait rien et du soleil qui piquait agréablement ses épaules encore humides, il s’assoupit.

Il rêva d’une baignade qu’il avait faite enfant dans un étang non loin de la maison de ses grands-parents maternels. Lui revint sa frayeur d’être frôlé dans l’eau par des carpes. Mais dans son rêve, les carpes se transformèrent en un seul poisson aux écailles roses et brillantes et sa frayeur en une fébrilité.

A son réveil, il eut la bouche pâteuse. Il ouvrit les yeux, ébloui par le soleil qui avait tourné. Erik se tenait toujours là, assis à ses côtés, pantalon remis. Sur le dos de Charles, il avait placé sa propre chemise.

« Je suis désolé, dit Charles. J’ai dormi longtemps ?

\- Une heure à peu près… Tu es beau quand tu dors… Oui, oui, ne me fais pas ces yeux-là : je t’ai regardé dormir… Et je t’ai couvert aussi pour que tu n’attrapes pas de coup de soleil…

\- Ah ? Oh ! Merci, c’est aimable.

\- Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui est aimable ?

\- Tout ? »

Erik sourit, un incroyable et merveilleux sourire.

« Tu es drôle. A croire que tu ne sais pas du tout ce que tu es… Tu as soif ? »

Charles s’assit, en étirant paresseusement ses membres. Il but à la bouteille (celle qui était toujours dans le camion) que lui tendit Erik. D’un revers de main, il essuya sa bouche.

« Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il en cherchant dans la poche de son pantalon sa montre.

\- Bientôt dix-neuf heures.

\- Non ? Mais ça ne va pas du tout… Vous auriez dû me réveiller… Vous n’avez pas travaillé et vous travaillez toujours le soir… Je suis…

\- Désolé ? Ne sois pas désolé… Je travaille quand je veux, je suis mon propre patron. Et je préfère te regarder dormir que de travailler. Aujourd’hui du moins. »

Ils rentrèrent. Dans le camion, la main d’Erik resta sur le volant et Charles ne remit pas ses chaussures, à cause du sable, uniquement à cause du sable.

En gravissant les marches de la terrasse, Charles se retourna :

« Vous restez ?

\- Tu veux que je reste ?

\- Oui, oui, je veux…

\- D’accord. Mais il faut que je passe chez moi, consulter mon courrier, payer des factures, vérifier des commandes… La paperasse… Je reviens dans une heure ou deux ?

\- Oui.»

Ils étaient si près que Charles en trembla. Erik ne fit rien.

Ils mangèrent sur la terrasse des légumes qu’Erik fit rôtir au four. Charles déboucha une bouteille de vin blanc. Quand il vidait son verre, Erik le regardait avec un air narquois. La nuit vint, les drapant dans un silence onctueux. Charles alluma les appliques extérieures qui diffusèrent une lumière jaunâtre. Charles osa interroger Erik sur sa vie passée. Se carrant dans son siège et la clope au bec, Erik raconta qu’il avait commencé des études en architecture et puis qu’il avait compris qu’à suivre cette direction, il ne serait pas heureux.

« Construire des maisons toutes identiques pour des petits-bourgeois et donner des ordres à des gens qui en savent plus que moi, ça n’était pour moi. J’ai tout arrêté et passé mon CAP de maçonnerie… Ma mère n’était pas trop contente… J’ai voyagé aussi pour aller voir ailleurs les techniques des autres… »

Il avait sillonné l’Europe, vivant parfois d’expédients, apprenant partout, ne restant nulle part.

Plus il parlait, plus se dessinait le portrait d’un homme libre, solitaire aussi, presque raide d’être droit, dont le parcours n’était qu’une succession de choix. Charles l’admira, il évita soigneusement de se comparer.

Au fil du discours d’Erik s’invitèrent les moustiques qui attaquèrent les pieds nus de Charles. Sous la table se livra une petite lutte dont Charles sortit vaincu.

« Excusez-moi, dit-il en interrompant Erik. Mais je n’y tiens plus…Il faut que je remette des chaussures ou du spray, ça me gratte trop… 

\- Montre… »

Charles resta coi.

« Montre », répéta Erik en se reculant sur sa chaise.

Charles se décala et tendit devant Erik son pied gauche.

« Plus haut… »

Charles leva la jambe, en contractant les muscles de sa cuisse.

Erik se pencha. Au talon de Charles, il enroba sa paume. D’un doigt, il compta les piqûres de moustiques.

« On dirait bien que tu les attires… J’ai ce qu’il te faut… »

Il lâcha le pied de Charles et se leva. Il sauta dans le chemin, se dispensant d’utiliser les marches de la terrasse et rejoignit son camion.

Charles en profita pour vider son verre.

Erik revint.

« De la pommade à la cortisone, c’est ça ce qu’il te faut… »

En face de Charles, il s’assit.

« Donne… », dit-il la voix basse.

L’air devint sec, transperçant Charles de mille flèches aux pointes acérées. Intensément, il désira brûler.

Pivotant plus nettement sur sa chaise dont le dossier mou accueillit la courbe de son dos, il tendit la jambe.

Les yeux d’Erik brillèrent de contentement. Il sourit et attrapa le pied de Charles. Volontairement, tout en lui s’infléchit et Charles virtuellement le vit mettre un genou à terre. A peine Charles fut-il touché que son excitation déboula, une fanfare bruyante qui assomma ses nerfs.

« Tu permets ? demanda Erik.

\- Oui… »

Charles ne sut pas à quoi il disait oui mais il voulut tout.

Sur le pied de Charles, Erik posa sa bouche. Ce ne fut pas le pied qui alla à la bouche, ce fut la bouche qui vint au pied. La peau de Charles qu’irritait déjà le venin des moustiques, fondit. Se mélangèrent la douleur, légère mais efficace pour la sensibilité qu’elle exacerbait, et la douceur du contact des lèvres.

Ayant baisé chaque piqûre comme s’il en eût voulu retirer le poison, Erik décapsula un petit tube de pommade. Sur chaque bouton gonflé et laid (Charles les trouva laids), il déposa une pointe de crème et le massa. La lenteur d’Erik, son application rigoureuse et mesurée, fut à Charles intolérable. Il pria qu’elle durât toujours.

Quand il eut fini, Erik dit :

« L’autre… »

Le soulagement qu’expira Charles mit au visage d’Erik un bonheur sans nom, l’implicite et réjouissante constatation qu’au chemin qu’il indiquait à Charles, celui-ci donnait plus que son consentement.

Sur le pied droit, Erik usa de la même dévotion, répétant, sans hâte, les baisers et le soin. Après chaque baiser, il regardait Charles dans les yeux pour s’assurer de la continuité de son accord (oui, oui disait Charles) et observer la montée de son émoi. Souffle bloqué et cœur au ralenti, Charles le regarda faire, les caresses par des ravins étranges gravissant ses chevilles et creusant ses reins. N’admettant pas que cette ruine de lui-même prît fin et voyant arriver l’inacceptable, à la dernière caresse, il posa sur la cuisse d’Erik son pied. Le courage subit est un instinct de survie.

« Cette après-midi, dans la cuisine, vous avez dit…

\- Que je ferais tout. Oui. »

Ce fut au tour d’Erik de soupirer : dans le même mouvement, il écarta les cuisses et le pied de Charles glissa, qui à l’entrejambe, se logea. Du talon à la naissance des orteils, la plante du pied réceptionna la rondeur du sexe gonflé dans le pantalon. Comme il était désormais établi, Erik ne fit rien. Seulement mit-il sur la veine bleutée qui gainait le pied deux doigts pour sentir le pouls et s’exalter matériellement de cette pression exercée sur lui. Soutenu et armé, Charles s’arrima à son siège. Par de simples flexions du genou, lentes et ajustées, qui en bout de course mouvaient sa cheville et son pied, il branla Erik, sa peau frottant la toile et s’émouvant elle-même des reliefs changeants qu’elle induisait.

Autour des appliques murales voltigeaient les insectes nocturnes qui à trop s’approcher des ampoules grillaient leurs ailes. A ce grésillement agaçant et aux battements secs des ailes s’ajoutait le son de la respiration basse d’Erik, bouche ouverte. Charles aspira à s’y pendre afin de recevoir sur son visage ce souffle et cette haleine. Jamais Erik ne fermait les yeux, maintenant fermement sa volonté visible que Charles, par défi, souhaita assujettir, non pas pour qu’elle se tût, mais pour que, lui faisant atteindre ses excès, elle se brisât.

Cependant Charles, plus écrivain qu’acrobate, eut très vite la cuisse endolorie et la cheville crampée. Déçu de n’avoir pas plus d’endurance mais déterminé, il retira son pied et dit :

« Levez-vous. »

Fesses contre la table et devant Erik qui presque achevé lui obéit, il se posta. Erik fit un pas et dans le pont des jambes de Charles, il entra. Toute marge disparut, ils furent joints. Alors Charles, soudainement submergé par l’odeur d’Erik, manquant d’air, termina courageusement son ouvrage. Du pantalon, fébrilement il dégagea le sexe avec en son cœur cet effarement furtif de tenir dans sa main un sexe qui n’était pas le sien mais que recouvrit immédiatement la fierté de le sentir chaud et lourd. Pour le désir qu’il inspirait, il n’y eut plus de doute. Une certitude ainsi que les audaces qu’elle permettait le gagnèrent. Il s’activa. L ’espace entre eux n’existant plus, chaque aller-retour de sa main faisait sur son ventre cogner le gland. De ce frottement occasionné qui emporta Charles le faisant bander davantage, Erik exulta. Au ciel il présenta son front, étirant son cou, tendons comme des cordes prêtes à rompre. Face à cette peau exposée, piquetée de barbe, rose et marbrée par l’excitation, qui vibrait d’une respiration douloureuse, Charles eut l’envie d’un geste exclusif – mordre ou baiser –, qu’il ne réfléchit pas. De sa main libre, il ouvrit l’échancrure du col et à la base de la gorge, sur le grain de beauté, il posa sa bouche. Cette ultime caresse, simulacre de baiser, fut suffisante : en poussant un râle qu’aux étoiles Charles envia la réception, Erik vint.

Dans la main de Charles et sur sa chemise s’écoula la semence. A sa tempe, comme un poinçon ou une gratitude, Erik posa ses lèvres. Immobile, maladroit aussi, ne sachant que faire du sexe ramolli qu’il tenait toujours, Charles attendit. Erik s’écarta, un peu, pas trop, suffisamment pour prendre derrière Charles des serviettes en papier avec lesquelles il se nettoya, souriant au passage des doigts de Charles dont il dut un à un se détacher et qu’eux aussi il nettoya. Reprenant sa place mais gardant ses mains éloignées, enfin dit-il :

« Maintenant que veux-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Si. Tu sais. Que veux-tu ? »

Charles inspira, les yeux perdus dans le col de la chemise où brillait, oint de sa salive le grain de beauté.

« Que vous me touchiez… S’il vous plaît, touchez-moi… »

« Comme ça… », dit Erik en l’invitant à s’asseoir. Dans le dos de Charles, il poussa les assiettes et dégagea de la place. Au bord de la table et les jambes dans le vide, Charles s’assit. Tirant derrière lui son siège sur les accoudoirs duquel il mit les pieds nus de Charles que, chacun à son tour il baisa de nouveau (de sa vie Charles ne se souvint pas d’avoir été si précieux), dans cet enclos fabriqué des seules cuisses de Charles, Erik s’enferma.

Une fois qu’au bord de la table Charles fut installé, il y eut d’abord sur ses hanches les mains posées qui vers l’avant le tirèrent. Il y eut ensuite les doigts, si habiles, si experts (comme des images rappelées : entre le majeur et l’index, la cigarette dansa et sur les pierres tous se contractèrent), qui débouclèrent sa ceinture et dégrafèrent sa braguette. Charles voulut tout voir et il ne ferma pas les yeux. Il y eut encore un poing volontaire qui extirpa son sexe bandé et avec une extrême lenteur le décalotta.

A sa poche, Erik porta sa main et taquin, murmura :

« Heureusement que je suis prévoyant… »

Devant Charles, il déchira le petit emballage en aluminium.

Par on ne sait quel orgueil, Charles bégaya :

« J’en avais aussi… dans la salle de bains… je les ai mis dans la salle de bain… »

Quand Charles fut délicatement encapuchonné, Erik baisa son aine, respirant ostensiblement sa peau moite et ses senteurs.

« Depuis le temps que j’attendais ça… »

Il y eut enfin, autour de lui, la bouche, sa connaissance et ses ensorcèlements.

Charles leva les yeux et dans l’obscurité se noya.

Comme au drap noir du ciel les étoiles par des forces pures s’arrangent, créant cette harmonie qui nous semble immuable, l’être de Charles, et son corps et son âme, sous la bouche d’Erik, à ses frontières internes, s’accorda. Il n’y eut plus ni faille ni empêchement, effets de cette inadéquation à soi qui se révèle dès lors qu’elle disparaît ; Il n’y eut plus que d’immenses espaces où sa nature enfin débridée se déploya. Ce ne fut que plus tard et rétrospectivement que Charles analyserait ce moment comme fondateur, celui auquel il avait compris, parce qu’il ne les subissait plus, les contraintes du passé, sa soumission volontaire et ses aveuglements. Pour l’instant, et malgré ses reconstructions futures, il ne vit pas tout ceci. Il vit le firmament obscur et ses splendeurs, la paix de son monde et son plaisir.

Longtemps Erik le tint sur des cimes inexplorées, où le plaisir se ravine de n’être pas atteint, pas encore. Charles repensa à des confidences de Moira (à moins qu’il y repensât plus tard) qui lui avait expliqué que ses orgasmes étaient bien meilleurs d’être amplement construits. De cette bouche, il se fit l’esclave : il n’ordonna rien. Il se tut et vit dans les étoiles les compagnes de son bonheur.

Quand la bouche qui admirablement le couronnait, le fit basculer pour que finalement il rayonnât de sa chute, il se désespéra non pas de tomber mais de tomber seul et il chercha un secours. Sur l’épaule d’Erik, il posa sa jambe. De cet accaparement, qu’il ne voulut pas être un accaparement mais qui visiblement en fut un, Erik grogna de satisfaction.

Dans son orgasme, il sourit, presque rit-il, délivré de tout.

Avec une tendresse que Charles très consciemment reçut, Erik prit soin de lui.

Il se releva et tout contre Charles, se tint.

« Tu es parfait… »

A ceci, il n’y eut qu’une seule réponse possible :

« Enlacez-moi, embrassez-moi… »

Ce fut fait, avec des soupirs et des soulagements ravissants.


	5. Dos au mur

Au point du jour, Charles ne se réveilla pas. Il se réveilla beaucoup plus tard quand le soleil, déjà haut, descendit dans la chambre. Dans la flaque de lumière qui aux plissures du drap ajoutait des ombres, il s’étira en savourant la légère courbature de sa cuisse droite. Pourtant n’avait-il la veille commis aucun exploit, il n’en était pas moins fier et encore ébloui. Dans ce nouvel amour de lui-même qui n’avait pas de fondement légitime – seulement avait-il franchi une frontière – il s’épandit. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda dans le lit son propre corps. En rien objectivement différent, il lui découvrit de plus grandes amplitudes internes où s’épanchaient, désenchaînées, de neuves énergies : son corps, comme une adresse, à de nouveaux objets dédié. Il ne manqua pas aussi de voir son imparfaite nudité dont l’offrande retardée mais prochaine le fit rougir, d’anticipation et d’appréhension mêlées. Aux mains d’Erik, il songea.

Il se redressa dans le lit. Pourquoi ne s’était-il pas réveillé plus tôt ?

Hâtivement, il s’habilla, cherchant dans son sac de voyage, une chemise et un pantalon propres. Une lessive devenait nécessaire. Enfilant son pantalon, il regarda par la fenêtre : le camion était là. A la cuisine, il mit en marche la cafetière en finissant de boutonner sa chemise ; il passa aux toilettes et à la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller. Il se surprit à chantonner.

Lorsque le café fut prêt et qu’il en eut rempli deux tasses, il descendit dans le chemin. Il ne trouva pas Erik (petite halte en son cœur) puis l’entendit marcher dans la forêt, à la lisière du mur. Avec un niveau à bulles, il en vérifiait l’aplomb.

« Ah ! Vous voilà ! s’exclama Charles avec un entrain démesuré.

\- Salut… Toi », répondit Erik en étirant ses syllabes.

Charles rougit.

« Oui… Bonjour… J’ai apporté le café, bafouilla-t-il en montrant les tasses.

\- Je vois… J’arrive… Je termine… 

\- Bien sûr… Finissez, finissez… Vous avez du travail… »

Embarrassé, Charles posa les tasses sur le mur sur lequel il s’assit, tournant le dos à Erik qui, en contrebas, reprenait son travail. Pour autant qu’il se jugeât capricieux et injuste, il fut vexé de n’être pas rejoint plus vite.

En comparaison du sexe qui en définitive n’était qu’appliquer à autrui ce qu’on se faisait déjà à soi-même, une main sur un pénis n’étant jamais autre chose qu’une main sur un pénis, embrasser un autre homme, de surcroît barbu comme soi, avait été une douce révélation existentielle. Autour des épaules de Charles, Erik avait enroulé un bras ; d’une main il avait enveloppé sa mâchoire. Stupéfait de son orgasme et euphorique, Charles avait tremblé.

« Putain ! Qu’est-ce que t’es beau ! », avait murmuré Erik.

Délicieusement flatté et acceptant de l’être, Charles avait fermé les yeux et s’était laissé faire. Volontairement, en prévision d’inaltérables engrammes récoltés, avait-il mis, à ses lèvres, à son visage, sa conscience et sa sensibilité réunies. Dans la pince de la main d’Erik, pouce épousant l’angle de sa mandibule, long majeur pointant le lobe de son oreille, sa barbe avait crissé. A ses narines étaient passés le souffle et l’haleine, colorés de tabac et du vin blanc bu dans la soirée. Sur ses lèvres entrouvertes n’avait-il premièrement rien reçu : la bouche d’Erik, telle une bête rampante annonçant son approche, tâtant le terrain et ses dangers, avait baisé sa commissure gauche. Longtemps elle était restée là, s’égarant dans les poils de sa barbe, doucement câline, l’inclinaison de la tête d’Erik mettant sur la bouche de Charles la rousse joue. Aussi l’avait-il embrassée. Puis Erik, maîtrisant tout, la durée et le parcours, avait progressé en sens inverse. Il avait pris sa bouche. Le baiser n’eut rien d’une violation, le tempérament d’Erik le portant à tout faire avec lenteur et mesure, ce fut un chapelet aux grains voluptueusement enfilés, succession de succions mouillées et de caresses labiales. De sa vie Charles n’avait jamais été embrassé de la sorte, même avait-il regretté de n’avoir jamais lui-même ainsi embrassé quiconque (bien entendu c’était faux mais certains instants pour être plus forts nous persuadent qu’ils n’ont pas eu de semblables). A ce gracieux menuet, il avait pris part, capturant entre ses lèvres celle inférieure d’Erik. De concert, ils avaient gémi. Sur sa bouche, Charles avait senti le sourire joyeux que suscitait sa participation. En miroir, il avait souri, enhardi par les encouragements muets d’Erik.

Non, vraiment, le sexe n’était rien puisque tout se confirmait et se résolvait dans le feu intime et commun de leurs barbes frottées, dans l’union de leurs souffles semblables, dans l’accointance retrouvée de leurs lèvres. L’incongru, ce qui à d’autre, et à Charles quelques jours plus tôt, eût paru incongru, devenait l’évidence, les naturelles retrouvailles d’un même qui avait manqué. Qui se moque, avait pensé Charles, n’a jamais embrassé un autre homme.

Décidé à revendiquer même pour soi sa conversion, il avait pris Erik aux hanches pour le tenir plus près. Grondant gaiement, Erik avait bandé de nouveau, son sexe mordant la taille de Charles.

Le baiser avait duré longtemps, fait de respirations chantantes, de langoureux aplats et d’un enjôlement réciproque. Aux étoiles, aux insectes suicidaires et aux animaux nocturnes, le témoignage. Après sa calme extinction, les lèvres d’Erik traînant une dernière fois à la mâchoire de Charles et son excitation n’étant pas de ces moteurs qui s’emballent, Erik avait mis au front de Charles le sien. Son émotion palpable, d’une vulnérabilité l’aveu autrement plus courageux et risqué que d’un désir l’affichage, avait troublé Charles. A ne pas y prendre garde, le sentiment s’invitait.

« Vous aviez dit qu’on irait lentement… Ce matin, vous avez dit qu’on irait lentement, taquina Charles, hardi pour ne pas être démuni.

\- Je voulais dire : à ton rythme… C’est toi qui décides… Je ne suis pas un forcené… »

Une vague inquiétude était passée au visage d’Erik quoique inquiétude ne fût pas tout à fait le terme : une appréhension, la suspicion que les évènements ne se dérouleraient pas comme souhaités.

Outrageusement galant, il avait aidé Charles à débarrasser la table et il était parti.

« Je t’entends ruminer, Charles… », dit Erik toujours au pied du mur.

L’emploi de son prénom fit sursauter Charles. Il se retourna.

« Vous m’avez appelé par mon prénom…

\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je te donne du monsieur ?

\- Non, non, c’est juste que c’est…

\- Intime ?

\- Oui...

\- Et ça te gêne ?

\- Non, non… Vous pouvez continuer… »

Cependant qu’à cette raisonnable constatation il se rangeait – comment Erik aurait-il pu l’appeler autrement qu’en utilisant son prénom ? –, Charles n’en demeura pas moins interdit. L’édifice se construisait à l’envers. Aux étreintes, fracassantes en ce qu’elles ouvraient de nouveaux espaces et qui auraient dû, selon l’échelle habituelle des hommes, occuper le sommet de la transformation de Charles, se superposaient, plus fracassants encore, l’accord des bouches et la familiarité des adresses. Si naturellement ce sont les caresses qui finissent de corrompre et de convaincre, et c’était bien de la sorte qu’elles avaient agi sur Charles, le faisant irrémédiablement basculer dans cette nouvelle conscience de soi, les baisers et l’usage des prénoms (encore n’avait-il appelé Erik) apportaient de plus surprenantes délices, procédant d’une enivrante intimité. En périphérie de cet étourdissement de soi qu’il s’impatientait d’approfondir, se profilait l’incertaine compréhension que de ces échanges Erik tirait des satisfactions ou des promesses qui n’étaient pas du même ordre que les siennes. Trop tourné vers lui-même, il ne s’y arrêta pas.

« Alors, tu rumines quoi ? », relança Erik.

Saisissant cette occasion qu’il n’aurait su ouvertement provoquer, il répondit :

« Rien… Je me disais juste que… Je me demandais…

\- Quoi ?

\- Eh bien… On a fait ce qu’on a fait hier soir et ce matin j’arrive et vous me dîtes bonjour… et …

\- Et ? »

Erik avait interrompu complétement son travail et le regardait. 

« Et rien… Justement… Rien…

\- Rien ?

\- Oh ! A la fin ! Vous ne m’embrassez pas ! » s’agaça Charles.

Erik laissa tomber le niveau à bulles. Agrippant les pierres, il grimpa vivement au mur et s’y tint, son visage à hauteur du faîte. Tout bonnement, on aurait dit qu’il avait escaladé un balcon.

« Ah ! C’est ça…, fit-il espiègle.

\- Oui, c’est ça, confirma Charles, pas mécontent de lui.

\- Viens là… »

Charles se pencha (il visualisa très nettement cette scène si célèbre qu’elle en était rebattue et qu’il avait vu donner à l’Old Vic Théâtre. Placé au premier rang, il avait trouvé au comédien une tête assez fade et un jeu limité). Vers lui, Erik leva le nez. Ils s’embrassèrent. Charles reconnut sur la bouche d’Erik le goût du café qu’il avait dû boire au lever et l’odeur du tabac. Davantage rejaillit la flagrante concordance de deux bouches masculines, cette confiante réalisation qu’au semblable il fallait se conjuguer. Cependant le baiser fut bref, insuffisant à corroborer cette vérité que Charles, s’instituant découvreur, entendait travailler et développer.

« C’est mieux ? demanda Erik.

\- Oui, c’est mieux », sourit Charles.

Erik lâcha sa prise et tomba dans la forêt. Il ramassa son instrument et, à différents endroits du mur, l’appliqua, vérifiant dans l’indicateur l’exacte position de la bulle d’air. Il avait mis sa tenue de maçon, pantalon à poches et tee-shirt noir. L’habit faisant la fonction, l’intermède du baiser ne semblait être pour ce corps et cette intelligence consacrés au travail présent qu’une distraction. Ce manque de considération exaspéra Charles

« Et si ça n’est pas droit ? Qu’est-ce qu’il faut faire si ça n’est pas droit ? interrogea-t-il.

\- C’est droit.

\- Oui mais si cela ne l’était pas ?

\- Ça l’est. Je sais construire un mur tout de même. Depuis le temps. »

Tout en parlant, Erik rigoureux continuait à se concentrer sur sa tâche. S’accroupissant, il démarrait de la base du mur puis remontait, en posant à intervalles réguliers l’instrument dont patiemment il observait l’alignement. Son absorption méthodique se prolongeait, accroissant la vexation de Charles.

« Pourquoi le faire alors ? Si vous êtes si sûr de vous, pourquoi ne pas faire plutôt quelque chose de plus utile ? insista Charles.

\- Par acquis de conscience… Bon sang Charles ! Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

Erik se redressa, indécis, entre l’énervement et la joie. Le prénom resurgissait, modulé par cette voix grave qu’agitait un ton presque impérieux. Charles en frémit. Se découvrant soudainement des dons de séducteur et réalisant qu’à suivre ce chemin il parvenait à ses fins, il se fit hypocrite.

« Mais rien ! Je me renseigne, c’est tout… Je n’ai pas le droit de vous poser des questions ? »

Erik le jaugea.

« Non, tu ne te renseignes pas… Tu me cherches…

\- Oh ! Oh ! Non ! » s’offusqua Charles.

Alors Erik fit cette chose incroyable, indécente et provocante. Il posa très soigneusement son instrument à l’équilibre contre le mur et sortit de sa poche son tabac et son papier à rouler. Très calmement et sous les yeux de Charles qui le fixait, il roula une cigarette. Puis, usant du même flegme, il la coinça entre ses lèvres et l’alluma. Charles bouillonnait. Erik expira plusieurs interminables bouffées. Enfin, dit-il :

« Tu ne me cherches pas ?

\- Non. Je ne vous cherche pas. Mais si vous voulez que je ne vous pose plus de questions, je ne vous poserai plus de questions… »

Contre son talon, Erik éteignit la cigarette qu’il glissa comme à son habitude dans sa poche. Avec cette allure lente qui le caractérisait, il grimpa au mur. Charles se sentit fébrile et tout devint futile et léger et sans importance. Nonobstant l’intensité des étreintes et les remaniements intimes qu’elles induisaient, les baisers dans leurs clarté reconnue, les prénoms et leur intimité charriée, la badinerie aussi avait des attraits. Arrivé avec une grâce que Charles admira, Erik s’accouda aux dernières pierres et dit avec dans la voix des encorbellements irrésistibles :

« Pose-moi encore des questions…

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Celles que tu veux… »

Charles ne se souvint pas d’avoir écrit une scène aussi charmante. Dans un sens, elle était convenue mais elle était indéniablement charmante. Sur les pierres, entre les tasses refroidies, il dessina du bout de l’index des spirales.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas…

\- Mais si, tu sais… Vas-y, je t’écoute… »

Charles eût voulu n’avoir rien à dire ; il souhaita qu’Erik devinât ses envies sur lesquelles de dernières pudeurs ou des fiertés l’empêchaient de distinctement poser des mots et qu’il les comblât.

« Vous n’avez pas bu votre café, il est froid maintenant… D’habitude, vous buvez toujours votre café avant qu’il ne refroidisse… 

\- Viens, dit Erik en arrêtant la main de Charles de la sienne. Tu vas descendre dans la forêt avec moi. Tu n’as pas vu le mur depuis le bas, c’est de là qu’on voit le mieux l’alignement des pierres. Tu veux bien ? »

Charles regarda Erik dont il envia les fulgurances et la pertinence.

« Oui, d’accord… »

Erik redescendit. Charles enjamba le mur qui n’était pas si haut. A des pierres plus saillantes, il trouva des prises pour y poser ses pieds et ses mains. Le minéral rêche rabota sa peau, s’effritant un peu et mettant sous ses doigts, sur ses paumes et ses plantes de pieds, une poussière blanche et fine. En deux mouvements il fut en bas et se laissa tomber. Entre le plan de la forêt et celui du chemin, il y avait un dénivelé de deux mètres. Le mur était donc un soutènement sur lequel venait s’appuyer une masse considérable de terre. En haut, au niveau du sol du chemin, il n’était grand que de cinquante centimètres, n’ayant plus que l’aspect d’un muret. Le travail qu’avait effectué Erik était prodigieux puisqu’à la pression de la terre, il avait opposé la résistance de l’amoncellement des pierres que rien ne joignait entre elles que leur combinaison parfaite. La puissante force de l’édifice contrastait avec l’insignifiance de son sommet, le futile muret décoratif. Bien que la comparaison ne fût pas architecturalement adéquate, Charles pensa aux ogives gothiques dont la légèreté fait oublier le travail colossal de soutien. Il imagina de l’autre côté du mur la terre et les gravats exerçant sur la construction une pression continuelle.

Admiratif, il fit quelques pas. Sur les pierres il mit sa main, cherchant à sentir cette force accumulée et la contention réciproque du mur.

« Alors ? demanda Erik qui s’était écarté pour laisser à Charles le loisir d’observer et de comprendre.

\- Ce n’est pas tellement l’alignement des pierres que je vois. C’est surtout comment elles retiennent toute cette terre qui les pousse… Et pourtant, elles ne s’écroulent pas…

\- C’est justement l’alignement qui fait ça… Comment elles s’arrangent parfaitement entre elles.

\- C’est remarquable… Ce que vous avez fait, c’est remarquable… »

Erik s’approcha.

« Tu trouves ? »

La main toujours apposée au mur, Charles perçut sous ses pieds la sécheresse des feuilles et le piquant des épines qui tapissaient le sol. Dans la forêt, l’air avait l’âpreté du papier froissé que l’on utilise au démarrage d’un feu. Rien ne bruissait que n’agitait aucun vent. Chênes et pins dont les racines s’invisibilisaient sous l’humus inerte et sec, allongeaient démesurément leurs troncs roides et gris, dans une course vers le soleil. En leurs cimes ils se ramifiaient enfin, créant cette canopée épaisse qui chapeautait tout. Pivotant légèrement, Charles s’accula au mur. Son dos rencontra la rugosité des arêtes, elles accrochèrent sa chemise.

« Oui, je trouve…Oui… »

A hauteur du visage de Charles, Erik appuya sa main. Coude fléchie, il n’emprisonna pas Charles, son autre bras restant ballant, le long de son flanc. Capturé mais non retenu, ne voulant pas s’échapper, Charles fut chaviré de ce rapide changement de registre : en quelques minutes, Erik était passé de badin à grave. Dans ses yeux clairs, brillants à la pénombre des arbres, Charles vit fleurir un désir sourd.

« Quelles questions voulais-tu me poser ? souffla Erik.

\- Aucune…

\- Des envies alors ? »

Contre le mur, Charles se serra davantage. Aux pierres qui griffèrent ses fesses, ses omoplates et la base de son crâne, il trouva un refuge.

« Tu voulais quelque chose là-haut, toute à l’heure, reprit Erik. Qu’est-ce que tu voulais ? »

La frivolité de surface qui, en bordure du muret, avait charmé Charles, disparut dans le trou de la forêt, broyée par l’imposante charge du mur et le surgissement du désir d’Erik. A cette nouvelle tournure, Charles, attisé et curieux, se conforma car, de ce désir dont il était l’objet et dont il mesurait mal l’ampleur, mâtiné qu’il était habituellement de courtoisies et de docilité volontaire, il voulut voir les orages et les libertés. En lui naquirent de fragiles défis.

« Que vous m’embrassiez… Encore… »

Vers lui Erik s’inclina, laissant ouvert l’étau de ses bras, son souffle abordable à la portée des lèvres de Charles.

« Redis-le…

\- Embrassez-moi… »

De nouveau Erik eut-il cet affaissement de lui-même, une approbation totale de son être aux ordres donnés, qui étaient dans l’esprit de Charles non pas déjà des ordres mais encore des prières. Ce pouvoir à l’assignation renouvelée et dont Erik le munissait, enivra Charles, comme des liqueurs interdites l’on désire et l’on craint tout à la fois l’ivresse. Alors il répéta, sa voix décochant de rudes fermetés :

« Embrassez-moi. Embrassez-moi… »

Sous l’indifférente protection des arbres aux écorces desquels stridulaient les cigales, le rempart du mur figura la paroi d’un puits sec, creusé en bas du monde, aux regards dérobé. Charles se vit enseveli, perdu en d’obscurs souterrains, disparu.

Erik l’embrassa. Comme la veille, il eut des préventions de zélé serviteur, attendant rudement des commandes. Non pas aux commissures mais directement sur les lèvres de Charles, il planta sa bouche, mobile et non invasive. Cette patience irrita Charles qui, en représailles, lui pinça méchamment les lèvres, réclamation sévère d’embardées et de tempêtes. Son intelligence étant éblouissante de célérité, Erik comprit. De plaisir il gronda et mit sans avertissement sa langue dans la bouche de Charles. Du lieu il fit le tour, caressant d’une pointe brûlante le palais et les gencives, parfois ressortant pour laper par petits coups brefs la barbe et la ligne extérieure des lèvres. Cette râpe aride, comme un nu désir que ne masqueraient plus les politesses, aux salives absentes, l’haleine d’Erik tannée par la saveur de la cigarette plus tôt fumée, effondra Charles. De ses pieds nus que blessaient les épines à son échine que minait le mur, il fut une colonne vibrante qui s’écroula. Réellement, au-dedans de lui, il tomba, dans un infini et doux vertige. Par un mouvement ascendant et inverse, la terre derrière lui qui pesait contre le mur, le maintenait. Dans cet équilibre où il se tenait, planant et suspendu, il voulut rester. Délivré de contraintes qu’il n’aurait pu nommer, à ses sensations entièrement consacré, il se sentit d’indicibles libertés sans objet. Aux pierres, il enfonça ses ongles ; à la hanche d’Erik il enroula sa jambe droite. Son geste, crochet du genou enserrant le flanc, émerveilla Erik qui lécha sa langue. Détournant un instant le visage, Charles ordonna :

« Contre le mur, pressez-moi… Davantage, davantage… »

Erik le regarda, un temps ébahi par tant de grandeur, une grandeur soudaine dont l’expression étonna Charles lui-même.

Alors Erik, d’une main, enroba la fesse gauche de Charles puis empoigna sa cuisse qu’il remonta, la guidant de sorte qu’elle s’enroulât elle aussi à sa taille.

« Je vais tomber, contesta Charles.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas tomber. Fais-moi confiance. Je te tiens. »

Charles ne tomba pas, dos pressé contre le mur, écrasé par Erik dont la taille fut ceinturée du nœud de ses jambes et qui fit se cogner leurs poitrines où se confondirent leurs cœurs. Charles s’envola, porté au pinacle par les mains d’Erik qui accrochèrent ses fesses. Genoux fléchis et bassin basculé vers l’avant pour aligner leurs centres de gravité, Erik le pressa, encore et encore, et baisa sa bouche avec des soupirs serviles et des ruades brusques. Ce ne fut pas la même cérémonie que la veille où chaque geste effectué si lentement s’était individualisé et cristallisé, ce fut un déchaînement qui emporta Charles. Tout en lui fut impitoyablement ruiné : Erik suça sa bouche et lamina ses fesses de ses doigts crochetés ; les pierres labourèrent son dos où s’écorcha sa peau. A la bouche d’Erik il se suspendit ; à sa nuque il s’attacha en y passant ses bras. De cette oppression dont il était le seul maître, Erik obéissant ne faisant que le suivre, de son corps comme un somptueux point d’adoration au secret de la forêt, il s’excita tant qu’Erik, le sentant durcir contre son ventre, gémit. Le gémissement, salut qu’au ciel font les croyants d’être récompensés, se réverbéra contre les troncs des arbres et revint aux oreilles de Charles pour le sanctifier. Libérant une de ses mains (petit effroi de Charles) mais l’écrasant davantage pour le maintenir, Erik le dégrafa et fouilla dans son pantalon. Tout s’illumina. Se voyant prochainement promu et ne pouvant tolérer de ne pas l’être correctement, Charles resserra le nœud de ses jambes et, mobilisant ses dorsaux, il rampa vers le haut contre le mur. Quand Erik le prit, à peine était-ce possible dans la faille étroite de leurs deux ventres joints, il ferma les yeux et s’étira un peu plus, grimpant encore et dominant Erik. Ses talons s’échauffèrent au contact de la toile du pantalon du maçon ; son cuir chevelu s’égratigna aux arêtes du mur ; à un bâillement de sa chemise, entre deux boutons, Erik mit sa bouche et le lécha ; sur son sexe la main eut la sèche rigueur des pierres. Charles fut partout, en tout endroit de son corps, démultiplié et infini, il s’essouffla. Il eut un dernier et fol excès. Suffoquant, il commanda :

« Mon prénom… Dîtes mon prénom… »

Énergiquement et sans délicatesse, Erik le branla.

Avec des délices audibles, aux entraves libérées, qui firent croire à Charles que de le dire, il jouissait, Erik dit :

« Charles…. Charles… (son prénom sur sa peau estampillée)

\- Encore…, exigea Charles.

\- Charles… Charles… Charles… »

Il n’y avait dans la voix d’Erik ni complaisance ni subordination. Il n’y avait qu’un noble orgueil à servir et la félicité qui l’accompagnait. Erik fut un général romain à la parade de l’empereur défilant.

(En Erik, il n’y aurait jamais de tempêtes. Il n’y aurait qu’un grand calme, construit et consolidé par l’exercice de sa liberté. Cet état, en soi admirable et enviable, Charles ne le conçut pas. Il voulut que la force d’Erik se brisât, qu’elle se brisât sur lui et qu’elle fût sienne. Son orgasme montant ayant pour effet d’augmenter illusoirement sa puissance, il se résolut : pour lui, Erik romprait.)

Charles jouit, crachant des « oui, oui… » dans les cheveux roux où il enfouit son visage. Ouvrant les yeux sur sa jouissance, il vit entre les mèches fauves la forêt vaciller et le monde se renverser. Sur ces bouleversements et ses inavouables décisions, il ferma les yeux.

Ceci étant arrivé comme un accomplissement, Erik le tint contre lui, l’équilibrant contre le mur, le temps qu’il retrouvât son souffle et ses esprits. Puis doucement, avec des égards, il le déposa. Jambes tremblantes, Charles s’appuya au mur, encore une fois soutien indéfectible. Sur les pierres, Erik essuya sa main et de son grand mouchoir qu’il tira de l’une de ses poches, il nettoya Charles qui ne bougeait plus. Très soigneusement il agrafa la braguette et réajusta le pantalon, remettant proprement la chemise dans la ceinture. A l’oreille de Charles, il se pencha. Il la baisa et dit, son âme sensible flottant :

« Tu es celui que j’attendais… »

Charles cruel garda les yeux fermés. Il répondit :

« Je ne vous aime pas…

\- Je sais. Ça n’est pas grave… Je t’attendrai… »


	6. Renversement

En Egypte, Charles avait vu le désert. Il avait vu le calcaire blanc étendu à perte de vue, le monde en deux couleurs réparti : le bleu du ciel et le blanc du sol, et plus loin dans le désert libyque les dunes de sable doré. Il avait vu cette splendeur infinie, accablante et sans point de repère, devant laquelle, soumis, on s’oublie. Contemplatif, il n’avait ni souffert de la chaleur, ni ressenti d’angoisse, il n’avait été sensible qu’à la pureté et à la sérénité. Lyrique et ignorant sa chair qui aurait eu faim et soif, qui aurait cuit et séché, il avait pensé qu’il n’y aurait de meilleur endroit pour mourir, son âme s’évaporant et formant un petit tourbillon de poussière, perdue dans l’immensité.

Ce matin-là, dans son lit, Charles revit le désert. Au corps d’Erik qu’il avait dénudé, il revit le blanc et l’or ; il vit aussi le rose du gypse et le vert de la serpentine veinée de bleu. Sur les draps froissés, le corps d’Erik eut la noblesse d’une pierre sacrée.

Assis au bord du lit, Charles avait intimé : « Retirez-le », en indiquant du regard le tee-shirt noir. Devant lui, Erik avait croisé les bras, agrippant à deux mains la couture du vêtement qu’il avait fait glisser vers le haut, sans lenteur ni hâte, faisant se découvrir la peau pâle du ventre puis de la poitrine, que Charles avait déjà vus. Au sommet, une fois le tee-shirt avait-il dépassé la tête, les cheveux roux s’étaient ébouriffés.

« Le reste aussi. »

Erik s’était accroupi pour délacer ses chaussures. Il avait tout enlevé : les chaussures, les chaussettes, le pantalon et le caleçon. Par la volonté de Charles, il s’était mis nu. Charles l’avait regarder faire, creusant dans la douce fermeté des gestes d’Erik, ni hésitation ni pudeur ni tremblement, l’ornière de sa propre sévérité.

Charles s’était écarté. Erik était monté dans le lit et s’était allongé. Sous sa tête, il avait mis ses bras, offrant à Charles son entière et pacifique nudité.

Toujours vêtu et les mains reposant sagement sur les cuisses, Charles regarda ce corps et ses offrandes, aux nuances duquel il retrouva le désert. Erik était beau (ceci Charles pouvait le dire bien qu’il n’eut pas eu avant d’attirance pour d’autre homme), d’une beauté parfaite qui tout à la fois gênait Charles et l’enorgueillissait de lui être acquise. Les muscles obtenus non par une coquetterie futile mais par l’exercice journalier du labeur, le charriage et le soulèvement des pierres, l’usage répété des outils, donnaient aux bras, aux épaules, au ventre et aux cuisses des rondeurs délicates et proportionnées. Sans excès, ils étaient longs et souples, moulés et polis comme de petits rouleaux de marbre. Et puis il y avait la peau, cette immense étendue de peau, blanche sans être crémeuse, que constellait et réchauffait la rousseur. Partout les veines couraient, bleues à la limite du vert, traçant des méandres au regard de Charles, douloureux. Des aisselles et du pubis où frisaient franchement les poils roux se dégageaient des effluves cuivrés, forts et capiteux. Erik était si beau, si implacablement beau que Charles pensa aux autres, à tous ceux qui l’avaient précédé, à tous ceux qui sur Erik avaient posé leurs mains et l’avaient caressé. D’autres hommes Erik avait joui, qui l’avaient fait jouir en retour, et bien mieux que Charles. Et depuis quand tout ceci durait-il et quand exactement cela avait-il commencé ? Y avait-il eu des amours tendres ou passionnées, des histoires torrides sans lendemain, des serments et des déceptions, des chagrins même ? Aux autres, et c’était la pressante question qui taraudait Charles, aux autres aussi Erik s’était-il soumis ?

Charles mit un doigt sur la cheville et suivant l’arête du tibia, il remonta le long de la jambe. Erik eut un frémissement, un tremblement de joie.

« Pourquoi moi ? » demanda Charles.

« Ah ! », fit Erik et il sourit.

Charles ne put comprendre comment, malgré la méchanceté dont lui avait fait preuve dans la forêt après avoir tant reçu, Erik souriait encore. Mais c’était l’aveu, la confidence de son terrible secret qui le faisait prétentieusement sourire.

« J’ai connu un type, il avait presque tout : l’intelligence et la grâce… Il n’était pas toi, il était faible. »

Au genou, Charles s’arrêta. Autour de la rotule, il dessina des cercles.

De ce jugement flatteur, Charles aurait pu se défendre. Encore une fois aurait-il pu avancer la liste de ses défauts notoires. Il ne le fit pas, c’eût été une perte de temps et le signe d’une coupable bêtise. Dans ce progrès de lui-même, il ne ferait pas marche arrière.

« Et qu’ai-je donc qu’il n’avait pas ?

\- La douceur et l’intransigeance.

\- C’est précis.

\- J’ai beaucoup pensé à toi ces derniers temps. »

Charles abandonna le genou et poursuivit sur la plénitude de la cuisse. Sous son doigt s’écartèrent les poils.

Bien entendu se regardaient-ils. Au visage, ils se regardaient et il n’y avait place ni pour le mensonge ni pour la tromperie.

Avec un autre homme qu’Erik, tout se serait passé différemment. Charles aurait effectué sa mue dans la sueur et la banalité, avec quelques émerveillements brefs et passagers, quelques tendresses aussi peut-être. Muni de ce fragile bagage, il serait reparti vers d’autres aventures, un peu inquiet sans doute mais dépucelé. Avec Erik, il ne s’agissait pas seulement de devenir homosexuel, de l’éprouver et de l’accepter, il s’agissait d’endosser un rôle et d’en être digne. A l’écriture d’une nouvelle fiction il était invité et, créateur et grand manipulateur lui-même, il connaissait la force des récits : rien n’est plus réel que ce à quoi l’on croit. Erik racontait le sentiment, un sentiment qui n’était ni sirupeux ni tiède, tout empli de noblesse et de douceur, qui nécessitait de la grandeur et du courage, qui visait l’éternité. Erik croyait tant en son conte qu’il en avait fait une forteresse au trône de laquelle il avait placé Charles. Au roi il avait délégué tous les pouvoirs (il n’était plus temps de savoir si le roi était un usurpateur et s’il méritait d’être ainsi couronné) à l’exclusive condition que le roi choisi respectât ce princeps unique : la forteresse ne devait pas être abattue. Que valent les pouvoirs d’un roi, pensa Charles, s’il n’a pas celui de mettre le feu à son propre royaume ? Vaniteux, Charles ne voulut pas être un souverain fantoche, il voulut l’absolutisme.

Enfant, Charles avait eu une bonne qui l’aimait tant que pour lui, elle s’était fait renvoyer. Embauchée à vingt-deux ans alors qu’il n’en avait que huit, Rose, de lui, s’était éprise chastement comme s’il avait été l’enfant Jésus. Sans broncher, elle avait accepté tous ses caprices, caprices qu’il n’aurait jamais manifestés devant ses parents, ayant été alors vertement réprimandé. Avec patience, elle avait apaisé ses colères et consolé ses chagrins que, lui sentant cette permissivité, il avait osé exprimer. Peu à peu, usant uniquement de câlins et d’embrassades, elle avait calmé le petit garçon inquiet. Cette période, assez courte dans la vie de Charles, six mois à peine, avait été une parenthèse enchantée où tout brillait d’une confiance tranquille, pendant laquelle il avait eu l’assurance que quoi qu’il fît, il serait toujours aimé. Les mains de Rose étaient blanches et potelées et toujours elles volaient autour de lui pour le peigner, le baigner, le nourrir, le caresser. Dès le matin, elle l’accueillait avec des sourires et le soir, elle le bordait en baisant son front. Un soir avait-il dit du haut de ses huit ans et après avoir mûrement réfléchi :

« Rose, je t’aime plus que maman. »

Rose avait mis un peu plus de temps qu’habituellement à coincer les couvertures sous le matelas.

« Il ne faut pas dire ça, mon chéri. Personne ne peut remplacer ta maman. Et puis, je ne serai pas toujours là…

\- Tu resteras toujours avec moi. Plus tard pour te garder, je t’épouserai. »

Rose avait eu un rire triste, un peu fataliste, déjà nostalgique d’une époque qui n’était pas encore finie.

Souvent jouaient-ils. Lors d’une après-midi pluvieuse qui avait interdit toute sortie et sur la demande de Charles, ils avaient dans le grand salon joué à chat-perché. Riant et joyeux, emporté par leur gaieté commune car Rose aussi riait, réjouie de le voir si heureux et insouciant, il avait sauté sur un canapé pour échapper aux mains qui voulaient l’attraper. Dans le chahut, un vase était tombé. C’était une pièce de collection, d’une valeur inestimable, achetée lors d’une vente aux enchères chez Sotheby’s, qui faisait la fierté de la mère de Charles. Le méfait était trop grave, on n’avait pu le dissimuler. Un semblant de tribunal dont les jurés avaient déjà arrêté leur sentence, avait siégé. Les parents de Charles, avec devant eux disposés sur un plateau d’argent les débris du vase, avaient fait venir Rose.

« Qui ? », avait exigé froidement le père de Charles en pointant l’objet du délit.

« C’est moi », avait répondu Rose.

Sur le seuil de la porte, Charles s’était tu.

« Ce n’est pas Charles ? », avait renchéri la mère de Charles.

« Non. C’est moi. C’est moi », avait répété Rose en relevant le menton.

Plus tard, à l’âge adulte, Charles avait vu toute l’absurdité de la situation. Qu’aurait-il risqué à revendiquer son acte ? Rien, quelques semaines de privation, au pire quelques mois de pension.

Et pourtant, ce jour-là, il n’avait rien dit. Il avait regardé Rose dont le visage s’éclairait de la fierté d’aimer tant et gratuitement. Il était resté pétrifié, non pas tant par la crainte de ses parents, mais par la vision de cet amour à lui entièrement dédié et qui aurait bravé tous les dangers. Mais cet amour en se complaisant en lui-même et pour ne pas se compromettre avait sacrifié son propre objet : le lien entre Charles et Rose. 

Rose avait été renvoyée sans son salaire dû ni lettre de recommandation.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Charles avait revu Rose. Elle l’attendait à la sortie de l’école de l’autre côté de la rue. Il avait lâché la main de sa nouvelle bonne, une virago qui suivait à la lettre les sévères principes de ses parents. Rose avait un air désespéré que Charles n’avait pas compris. En comparaison, il avait beaucoup plus souffert puisqu’elle était partie.

« Comment vas-tu mon petit chéri ? avait-elle demandé en s’accroupissant devant lui.

\- Je suis très malheureux. Tu es partie. Pourquoi tu es partie ? »

Arrivé en haut de la cuisse, le doigt de Charles ignora l’aine. Erik ne bandait pas. La courbe de l’os iliaque fut décrite lentement. A genoux dans le lit Charles était-il.

« Avec les autres, est-ce que vous êtes aussi comme ça ?

\- Quels autres ?

\- Les autres, tous les autres… Tous ceux que vous…

\- Que je baise ?

\- Oui, ceux-là.

\- Tu veux savoir si avec ceux que je baise, je suis comme avec toi ?

\- Oui. »

Le doigt de Charles quitta la hanche. Sous son infime pression, il y avait la peau réactive et délicate. Jamais Charles n’aurait pensé dire de la peau d’un homme qu’elle était délicate. Au creux de la taille, il demeura.

« Non, reprit Erik. Non, avec les autres, je ne suis pas comme ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Faut-il qu’à tout il y ait une réponse ? »

Charles n’admit pas cet aveu incomplet qui pourtant n’était pas duplice. A lui-même Erik était aveugle. Sur l’expression de son sentiment, il se méprenait. A ce point parvenu où Erik avait ouvert un espace permettant l’avènement de Charles par l’octroi de pouvoirs et la revendication d’une soumission, il était temps d’inverser les rôles. Car les pouvoirs étaient partiels et la soumission fausse. Il n’y aurait pas de condition. Charles ne réfléchit pas, instinctivement il agit et sa pertinence serait jugée à l’aune des effets produits.

« Retournez-vous », dit-il en retirant son doigt du flanc.

Erik hésita, surpris et perplexe. Mais suivant sa logique extrême, il obéit. Il se mit sur le ventre, la tête entre les bras.

Charles descendit du lit. Entièrement il se dévêtit. La fenêtre était ouverte. En esprit, il se vit nu dans l’encadrement.

Devant lui, au désordre des draps, s’étalait une nouvelle nudité d’Erik. La blanche immensité du dos évoqua à Charles les mêmes images : la sèche rigueur du désert qu’il fallait désormais piétiner.

Il remonta dans le lit. Son genou s’enfonçant dans le matelas lui fit l’effet d’une marche à franchir et qu’il franchissait. Lentement, en imitant la lenteur où s’illustrait le tempérament d’Erik, il passa sa cuisse droite au-dessus de la taille en même temps que son poignet, sa main posée au côté du flanc, effleurait la peau. Il ne voulut aucun chevauchement, aucune domination et, dans un mouvement fluide, dès qu’il fut posté au-dessus d’Erik, sur lui il s’allongea. A ce contact complet Erik frémit. Dans le creux des reins se logea le pubis ; sous la poitrine s’écrasa le dos ; les fesses se coulèrent dans le gras des cuisses. Des épaules aux chevilles ils se touchèrent. Charles plus petit ne put superposer ses pieds à ceux d’Erik ; autour de ses chevilles il les enroula, genoux à l’extérieur serrant les rotules d’Erik. S’appuyant encore sur ses avant-bras et ayant sous lui la nuque rousse, il descendit davantage et sur le crâne posa sa joue. Dans l’oreiller ses bras s’appareillèrent à ceux qui s’y trouvaient déjà et ses mains tout en haut finirent la boucle qu’autour d’Erik il construisait. Charles était partout, se faisant enveloppe protectrice. Un instant, il y eut une résistance, une volonté sceptique de ne pas céder, des débats internes. Puis Erik exhala un long soupir, en rien semblable à ceux précédemment émis, un soulagement extirpé, douloureux presque. Charles ne dit rien. Dans les cheveux roux il respira calmement et le corps d’Erik, guidé par le soupir, devint mou et tendre. Charles sentit aux épaules, aux bras, aux cuisses, les duretés s’amollir et à sa chair se mêler la chair.

D’une tendresse qu’il ne se connaissait pas, qu’à ses enfants seulement il donnait, il fut empli. Cette émotion soudaine qui le débordait le rendit profondément heureux et comblé. Il fut envahi d’une impression de complétude, à l’égal éprouvée lors de chaque naissance ou de chaque livre terminé. Autour d’Erik il resserra son embrassement afin que son énergie inextinguible diluât les derniers obstacles.

Il murmura :

« Ce que tu fais, tu n’es pas obligé de le faire. Je n’en veux pas. »

Alors, doucement, Erik pleura. Ce furent des sanglots bas et timides et d’uniques larmes sans respiration haletante mouillèrent l’oreiller. Le chagrin fut une fuite tranquille, non une rébellion. De quoi Charles par son initiative avait-il déchargé Erik si droit, si fier, si libre ? Il ne le sut pas. Il ne le demanda pas non plus. Pour lui-même, il vit l’ampleur du travail accompli et comment en si peu de jours il s’était libéré de ses tourments sous la providentielle coupole d’Erik et comment aussi, mais cette fois-ci en un jour à peine, il avait refusé ce piège doré. Prétentieux, il se trouva brillant et fut rempli de gratitude à l’égard de soi et d’Erik qui ne s’était pas révolté.

Se relevant sur ses coudes, il baisa la nuque, osant même d’une main écarter les cheveux pour embrasser plus haut le scalpe. Longtemps Erik pleura, totalement conquis et accessible, ne disant rien et aussi longtemps qu’il pleura, Charles l’embrassa. En tout point de contact de leurs corps se diffusa la tendresse de Charles.

Quand Erik eut fini de pleurer, Charles posa sa joue sur son dos, entre ses omoplates, écoutant contre le mur plat des os battre le cœur et s’apaiser le souffle. Autour des poignets, il enroula ses mains pour le tenir encore, tout le temps qu’il faudrait, pensa-t-il.

« C’est mieux maintenant, dit-il

\- Je t’aime, confessa Erik.

\- Je sais. »

Sans intention rouée, Charles descendit plus bas et embrassa la surface belle et désormais chaude du dos d’Erik. Aux rondes épaules, sur l’échelle des vertèbres, au flanc, jusqu’aux lombaires, il déposa des baisers fins et délicats. L’émotion d’Erik fut si purement contenue qu’il ne gémit pas. Il ne laissa filer aucun signe qui eût pu être trompeusement interprété, tout entier à son bonheur vierge et fragile. Ayant progressé vers le bas et s’installant bon an mal an entre les jambes ouvertes, Charles posa sa tête dans la cambrure, la rondeur des fesses s’accordant au creux de son cou. A hauteur de ses yeux, le grain de la peau avait des hérissements fébriles, il y dessina d’un doigt très conscient des arabesques. Tout en Erik était abattu et Charles, en roi bon et magnanime, arpenta les ruines de son royaume à reconstruire.

« Viens, s’il te plaît », demanda Erik qui, levant la tête et tordant le cou, le guetta par-dessus son épaule.

Charles remonta et sur le côté bascula. Pas un seul instant il ne pensa qu’Erik enfin allait le voir nu. Face à face sur les oreillers, ils se retrouvèrent. D’un regard ils partagèrent l’éphémère grâce de l’instant, cet évènement unique qu’ils venaient ensemble de produire et sur lequel Charles ne pouvait encore mettre un nom. Il ne put retenir un soupir, le contentement d’un homme fier de son œuvre, qui eut pour écho le sourire d’Erik. Ce ne fut pas le sourire que jusqu’alors il avait eu, ce sourire fait de mystères et d’opacité qui troublait Charles. Ce fut un sourire que Charles comprit.

« Peut-être avais-je tort, dit Erik. Mais je n’avais pas tort sur tout.

\- Et sur quoi avais-tu raison ?

\- Tu es parfait. »

A ceci, Charles accepta de souscrire puisque toute raison gardée, c’était la vérité.

« Tu ne vas pas aller travailler (ce n’était ni une question ni un ordre).

\- Non… Je ne suis pas à un jour près. Mon prochain chantier ne commence que dans une dizaine de jours.

\- Tu vas rester avec moi toute la journée.

\- Oui. Toute la journée.

\- Et ta mère ?

\- Je l’appellerai. Elle comprendra. »

Ils passèrent la journée au lit. Tout d’abord ils s’embrassèrent. Charles demanda qu’ils s’embrassassent longtemps, rien d’autre que leurs bouches jointes. Ils déclinèrent toute la gamme des baisers, ils en inventèrent d’autres. Charles fut très inventif et songea à des descriptions pour plus tard. De sa bouche il fit se pâmer Erik qui sous lui s’amollissait, totalement vaincu et à sa merci. Il l’embrassa du bout des lèvres, le grignotant avec une parcimonie sadique, ses dents rongeant la muqueuse, comme de petits rats infatigables, puis sa langue passant, effaçant les morsures. Il respira son haleine, réclamant même qu’il exhala dans sa bouche afin qu’il sentît sur le fond de sa gorge glisser son souffle.

« J’apprécie moyennement le goût du tabac finalement, conclut-il.

\- Je ne m’arrêterai pas de fumer pour toi, si c’est ce que tu demandes. »

Il se pendit à lui, ses lèvres comme un mousqueton accroché à une falaise. Erik comprenant son manège et ses fantaisies, le retint par les hanches en disant : « cette fois-ci, tu vas tomber ». Ils étaient couchés. Il l’embrassa à bouches-que-veux-tu, langues tourbillonnantes dans le bain commun de leurs salives mêlées. Il s’épuisa sur lui, n’achevant rien, recommençant tout, Erik extatique d’être si minutieusement expérimenté. Toujours il retrouvait cette évidence, ce naturel déconcertant à embrasser un autre homme. D’ailleurs le confia-t-il.

« Je l’ai toujours pensé, compléta Erik. Je n’ai jamais envisagé d’embrasser ou de toucher qu’un autre homme. »

Charles admira cette certitude.

Il fut lui aussi travaillé avec un acharnement exemplaire. Ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête emprisonnés par les mains d’Erik et ses hanches coincées sous le bassin qui le retenait, il fut dépecé des oreilles au menton, sa barbe mouillée par les traces d’un animal chasseur. Erik l’embrassa sauvagement, sa force enfin libérée ne se craignant plus elle-même mise au service d’un désir commun. Sa bouche fut démontée et Erik, plus détruit que lui, s’écarta, le regarda et dit :

« Ce ne devrait pas être permis d’avoir des yeux comme les tiens…

\- Pourquoi ? minauda Charles qui connaissait le pouvoir de séduction de son regard, l’ayant utilisé sans vergogne auprès des femmes.

\- Quand je t’ai vu la première fois… Ton air d’oiseau tombé du nid et pourtant si terriblement arrogant… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et reprit sa bouche avec un désespoir tangible dont il s’excusa. A la suite, à la fin, Charles ne voulut pas penser. Uniquement voulut-il que ce jour et ceux qui suivraient furent des points incandescents brillant dans ses souvenirs. Opportun, il suggéra :

« Partout embrasse-moi… »

Sous Erik, il s’étira, augmentant ses langueurs, non plus timide et réservé désormais mais séducteur. Une envie brûlante passa au regard d’Erik qui la formula : « Bordel, oui… ». Pendant des heures, le corps de Charles fut exploré. Pendant des heures car le parcours plusieurs fois dans le jour fut refait, Erik revisitant, sans lassitude et avec un appétit toujours renouvelé, les mêmes endroits, des endroits que personne n’avait jamais daigné caresser. Dans le lit, Charles fut tourné et retourné, ouvert aux quatre vents et démantelé. Voluptueusement il s’abandonna à cette nouvelle fonction, objet d’un désir absolu qui sur lui fondit. Erik avait des caresses longues, finement brodées, cousues avec soin qui mettaient Charles dans une attente insoutenable, dans un état suspendu, proche de l’évanouissement à soi. Coupable d’un vice assumé, Erik lécha ses bras, en bas des aisselles où il fourra son nez pour s’étourdir de sa sueur, en ce lieu honteux dont la peau flasque et grumeleuse disait l’âge et le manque d’exercice physique. Charles n’eut pas honte. Il sillonna ses jambes, trop courtes et grasses, qu’agenouillé il lui fit tendre et tordre, au risque de lui déboiter le genou ou le fémur, dévorant la cuisse et le mollet. Au ventre, à la poitrine, il s’affola, tel un chien pistant sa proie, babines fumantes et langue sortie. Dans le nombril il chuta et Charles crut ne jamais le revoir : paix à ton âme, pensa-t-il. On grimpa avec très peu d’ordre et de rigueur par la face sud, on redescendit par la face nord. Courageusement, Erik se retint aux épaules et aux omoplates mais sur une imprudence et après avoir dévalé l’escarpement des vertèbres, il vrilla dans le creux des reins. Il n’en remonta pas de sitôt, jurant contre cette faille où il était pris au piège, refusant d’emprunter la pente douce des fesses. A ses éclats de colère feinte, Charles riait, la tête tournée sur l’oreiller et ses chevilles levées ayant des danses maniérées. Il se vit et pensa que c’était ça, qu’il devenait gay, content d’être ainsi adoré. Erik ravi de lui voir tant de joyeusetés, s’avoua vaincu et gravit la colline. Là ce fut une toute autre histoire, comme aux tropiques les aventures moites et tièdes des premiers explorateurs. La fente fut inondée de salive, de transpiration et des jurons d’extase d’Erik dont l’art atteignit des sommets. Bien entendu y eut-il des orgasmes, de nature et d’intensité variables, semblables à des marées galopantes ou imprévisibles comme des coups de fusil, qu’Erik perversement différait, obtenus et fabriqués par des frottements divers, des tétées avides, des coups de poignet. (De pénétration, il ne fut pas question, Erik ayant développé des tactiques au raffinement suffisant. A ce sujet, Charles ne fit aucune remarque.) Royalement Charles en reçut à ne plus les compter. Pas en reste, il en donna. Très sérieux, il voulut voir Erik jouir et supplia qu’il ne fermât pas les yeux. « Regarde-moi, regarde-moi… », dit-il, penché sur lui, sa main active et généreuse. A ses pupilles dilatées, rondes et lisses comme des agates, il vit défiler le désespoir et l’allégresse liés. Ce spectacle l’émut tant qu’il sut qu’à ne pas trop se surveiller, il serait pris. Erik fit des bruits ravissants, tout en humides roucoulades et extinction du souffle, les poumons vidés que Charles secourable remplit. L’abandon complet d’Erik, sa transparence engagèrent en Charles des luttes qu’il repoussa, lâche encore, peu enclin à se prononcer dès lors.

Ils se levèrent, chassés hors du lit par la faim et la soif. De conserves trouvées au cellier et d’un paquet de pâtes, Erik fit des merveilles. Charles sauça son assiette et ne pensa pas à boire. Nu comme un ver, Erik sortit sur la terrasse téléphoner à sa mère. Plusieurs fois, perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il fuma. Charles paresseux, aux attentes languides, le toisait depuis le lit. Parfois, peu, pas très longtemps, ils s’assoupissaient mais Charles curieux et très impliqué réveillait Erik en mangeant sa cuisse ou en léchant son menton.

« Laisse-moi, tu vas me faire mourir, grognait Erik.

\- Tu mourras plus tard… »

Le soleil vira de l’est à l’ouest et la chambre passa de la lumière à l’ombre. Charles eut peur en voyant le soir tomber. Il se rassura en pensant qu’il restait la nuit, le matin suivant et les jours d’après.

Allongé dans le lit, repu d’un dernier plaisir dont Charles n’était pas peu fier et se faisant chatouiller le dos, Erik dit :

« Sais-tu quel jour on est ?

\- Non. Quelle importance ?

\- Le 14 juillet.

\- Et alors ? »

Erik se redressa et bouscula Charles qui roula.

« Tu vas t’habiller, mettre une chemise et un pantalon, couvrir ce corps foutrement désirable et je vais t’emmener au bal et au feu d’artifices.

\- Non, bougonna Charles.

\- Pourquoi non ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas une fille. On ne pourra pas danser.

\- Je trouverai un moyen. Je te ferai danser sous les flonflons et les pétards.

\- Tout de suite ?

\- Dans une heure… »

Charles bondit et se cramponna à Erik, jambes et bras enroulées autour de lui, indénouables.

« On peut en faire des choses en une heure… 

\- Mais tu veux bien sortir ? (Yeux levés au ciel et joie impudique)

\- Oui… Je viens de penser que je n’ai pas encore embrassé tes pieds… J’aime beaucoup tes pieds… »

De nouveau et pour une heure (ou deux) on bascula dans les draps.


	7. Retour

Au bord de la route, Erik ouvrit son caban. Sous la protection de son manteau, il alluma sa cigarette. La tramontane soufflait fort. Il tira une longue bouffée. Le vent plus que son souffle fit rougeoyer le bout incandescent de son mégot. Face à lui, la mer avait des rouleaux violents et gris dont l’écume sale, en s’écrasant, remuait le sable. L’endroit, aux abords de Sète, retrouvait en janvier le charme brutal qu’il perdait en été. D’une sèche platitude, tout n’était que lignes : l’horizon, la mer, la plage, la route. Dans les dunes basses dont s’envolaient des giclées de sable, se couchaient les oyats. Au ciel les nuages que poussaient les rafales, partaient rejoindre les côtes du Maghreb. Erik remonta le col de son manteau. Ses mains étaient sèches à cause du ciment et du sel. Il pensa à sa mère. Il ne pensa pas uniquement à elle.

Il salua ses camarades qui quittaient le chantier. Il avait accepté de participer gratuitement à la reconstruction d’une vieille bâtisse destinée à être un lieu d’accueil pour adolescents en difficulté. Les travaux avançaient bien. Malgré le vent et le froid, Erik aimait être là, à travailler pour un projet dont il partageait l’esprit, au grand air.

On lui tapa dans le dos. Il serra quelques mains. Il promit de retrouver le groupe un peu plus tard dans la soirée dans un bistrot de Sète où ils avaient pris leurs quartiers tous les vendredis.

Plutôt que de reprendre immédiatement son camion, il préféra s’engager vers la plage. Il traversa la route. Une fois que les véhicules des autres travailleurs furent partis, il n’y eut plus rien que le raffut du vent et des vagues, la claque cinglante du sable sur ses mollets et son visage. Son mégot s’éteignit, il le glissa dans une poche de son pantalon. Chacun de ses gestes désormais, même le plus anodin, portait une autre empreinte que la sienne. Un jour parviendrait-il à se débarrasser de cette seconde peau. Retrouver enfin cette rassurante solitude à soi qu’il avait tant chérie. Pour l’heure c’était encore trop tôt, pas un instant ne passait sans que ne lui revinssent des images, des sons, des odeurs. L’environnement d’une seule personne en lui vivante.

« Je reviendrai », avait dit Charles.

Charles n’était pas revenu.

Au bout de six mois d’attente, Erik ne pouvait plus avoir l’espoir de penser : Charles n’est pas encore revenu. Au bout de six mois d’attente, Erik était contraint de penser : Charles ne reviendra plus.

Mettant les mains dans ses poches, Erik regarda la mer impassible. Il jura : « Putain… Tu fais chier… ». S’il l’injuriait, il ne le maudissait pas encore. Il l’aimait trop.

« Je reviendrai… », avait dit Charles en caressant le visage d’Erik.

« J’ai beaucoup de choses à régler mais je reviendrai… »

Dans le chemin, le long du mur enfin terminé (il le fut au matin du 15 juillet), il le serra contre le camion, le crâne de Charles cogna sur la tôle. Il l’embrassa. Sur sa propre bouche, le goût de l’autre et la saveur du premier café. Tous ces cafés pris ensemble assis sur le mur, à l’aube ou plus tard, à l’heure à laquelle se levait Charles. Intérieurement Erik s’était amusé de ce plan de séduction qui n’en était pas un, cette unique méthode qu’avait trouvée Charles pour le rejoindre chaque matin et rester avec lui. Le pédé qui s’ignore a des charmes insoupçonnables. Très vite Erik avait compris qu’à brusquer l’animal, il le braquerait. Patiemment, il l’avait laissé venir à lui, guettant ses détours et ses manigances inconscientes. Dans le contrôle de son désir, installé et construit progressivement en système, était né le sentiment. L’initiale joie, en soi suffisante car qu’y eût-il eu de plus glorieux que d’aimer, avait laissé place à une inclination plus étrange et plus forte : la volonté de servir. La soumission, sublime exaltation de soi, l’avait maintenu dans un état de tension interne, fantasmagorique, onirique presque, qu’il avait entretenu par le refus de toute masturbation, dans le but non pas de garder pure l’image mais de persister dans l’inassouvissement et d’en détourner l’énergie, l’inertie devenant cinétique au service exclusif de la mécanique du fantasme. Dans cette sévère maîtrise de lui-même, il s’était découvert des forces inconnues, des élans dévastateurs et exultants. Les premiers attouchements de Charles, inexpérimenté, au timide courage, par leur économie fortuite, avaient déchaîné des orages électriques, dont la beauté et la puissance, de lui seul vues, l’avaient stupéfié. Cependant, en ce solennel processus avait-il aussi piégé Charles, l’empêchant, l’instituant tabou, interdisant alors toute rencontre véritable. Puis, en quelque minutes, lors de ce qui avait débuté comme une cérémonie, Charles, par un trait de génie qui avait démontré à Erik la grandeur de son intelligence, les avait libérés. Il s’était couché sur lui. Le reste avait suivi : un dramatique bonheur, lourd et dense, la découverte permanente, l’égalité, une égalité que travaillait par assauts son désir non éteint d’à Charles se soumettre, de lui prêter serment, d’en lui se perdre.

Mains agrippées aux hanches de Charles qui autour de sa nuque enroulait ses bras, il l’embrassa. De le laisser partir, il était incapable. Pars avant d’être pitoyable, pensa-t-il. Il ne put pas. Dans le cou, il enfouit son visage, sous la chemise il fouilla. Charles eut un gémissement qui en lui provoqua un rebond : toute la machinerie mise en branle pour entendre ce son.

« N’espère pas me baiser encore une fois contre le camion, taquina Charles. Je vais manquer mon train…

\- Arrête avec ce mot… Et ce n’était pas contre mais dans… », grogna Erik.

Au retour du bal et du feu d’artifices, les pieds nus de Charles appuyés sur le tableau de bord et que blanchissait la clarté de la lune (Charles avait toujours les pieds nus. Pourquoi Charles avait-il toujours les pieds nus ?), mirent en Erik une envie soudaine. La vision de la peau sans doute. La réminiscence de sa première initiative aussi, déjà. Il coupa le moteur et, avant que Charles n’ouvrît sa portière et retirât ses pieds, il les captura. Il ne vit pas mais il entendit la satisfaction et la surprise de Charles : « Oh oh… », fit-il en pivotant sur son siège pour se rendre plus accessible. A chaque fois qu’Erik le touchait, Charles avait cet enthousiasme émerveillé du pédé naissant et Erik se demanda si cette joie de la découverte durerait toujours. Il voulut qu’elle durât toujours. Il baisa assidument les pieds nus pour faire monter en Charles la conscience aigüe de son plaisir à venir. Charles glissa au point d’avoir le crâne bloqué contre la poignée de la portière. Puis Erik, mettant un genou sur son siège, se pencha sur Charles qui mécaniquement s’ouvrit pour lui mais, ne sachant pas comment positionner ses jambes, en posa une sur son épaule et l’autre sur le volant. C’était peu commode et inconfortable, c’était parfait. Ayant sorti la chemise du pantalon, il lécha son ventre et Charles se retint à tout ce qu’il put, ses bras s’écartant, son pied droit s’imbriquant au volant déclenchant les essuie-glaces que d’une main tendue Erik arrêta.

« Boîte à gants », fit Erik.

Dans la cabine du camion, il le suça vite et fort pour le surprendre et l’entendre se défaire.

De manière imparable, plus Charles jouissait plus Erik tombait. A l’avènement de l’un correspondait la chute de l’autre. Car déjà le lancinait la question de l’après. L’amour n’est pas un sentiment qui se contente du présent et s’en réjouit. L’amour regrette le temps de sa naissance et tremble en envisageant sa perte. Erik s’étant déclaré deux fois, ne le préoccupait plus désormais que la venue de l’aveu réciproque. Mais Charles ne disait rien. Charles savait mais il ne disait rien. Généreux, Charles avait débarrassé Erik de son désir de servitude pour que se déployât la potentielle force de son sentiment ; cruel et égoïste Charles l’avait aussi fait pour que s’augmentât son empire. Vaniteux, il ne s’était pas suffi d’être servi, il avait voulu être adoré. De cette vanité dont il eût dû se méfier et qui pourtant le faisant aimer Charles davantage, Erik n’était pas dupe. Même, devant elle il s’aplatissait. Eperdu et fier d’être encore secrètement servile, il ne réclama rien. Il attendait. Bien que la félicité eût été plus complète d’être entièrement partagée, il se faisait une gloire d’attendre. En définitive se consolait-il en pensant que si l’aveu réciproque ne venait pas, seul comptait que lui fût donnée la certitude que l’objet ne lui fût pas repris.

Dans le camion, Erik accepta de ne point être aimé pourvu que de Charles il ne fût pas dépossédé.

« Je pars dans une semaine », avait dit Charles lors du feu d’artifices.

Ils n’étaient pas dans la foule.

Pour assister aux festivités du 14 juillet, ils s’étaient rendus au bourg le plus proche où n’habitait pas Erik. Faisant patienter Charles en bordure du bal et après lui avoir demandé ce qu’il voulait boire, « une bière », avait-il répondu, Erik avait retrouvé au bar de la buvette un camarade plaquiste. Il lui avait emprunté les clés d’un appartement que ce dernier rénovait et qu’il savait être vide. « Pas d’entourloupe hein ? » avait dit le copain qu’il avait rassuré d’un « Tu me connais ! ». Attendant sa commande au comptoir, il s’était retourné pour regarder Charles qui observait les danseurs. Appuyé contre un des platanes qui bordaient la place, il avait mis les mains dans ses poches. Au milieu de la foule populaire et festive, il dénotait. D’être éloigné, quelques minutes, quelques mètres, Erik avait été frappé par son élégance discrète et sa beauté. Plus encore, car désormais toute considération n’était plus objective, son sentiment s’était accru. Derrière eux y avait-il eu cette journée de délices et de merveilles pendant laquelle le corps de Charles sensuellement ouvert s’était prêté au jeu de tous les appétits d’Erik. Elle était passée, elle ne reviendrait plus. Regardant Charles que parfois en passant dans son champ de vision les danseurs lui masquaient, Erik avait pris conscience du temps qui irrémédiablement s’enfuyait.

Ses deux bières en main, il l’avait rejoint. Il l’avait guidé au travers des ruelles où déjà des groupes de jeunes gens fortement alcoolisés chantaient à tue-tête, se bousculaient et se donnaient en spectacle. Il eût voulu lui tenir la main, l’embrasser contre un mur, il n’avait pas pu. Que son légitime désir fût ainsi contrarié l’avait mis en colère. D’un regard, il avait compris que Charles découvrait cette injustice et qu’il en souffrait. Absurde et irréalisable vœu de lui épargner cette douleur : en entrant dans l’homosexualité, Charles était aussi entré dans l’infamie. Ils avaient gagné une grosse demeure dont la position centrale dans le village permettait depuis les toits d’entendre la musique et de voir, par-dessus les cimes des platanes, le stade d’où se tirait le feu d’artifices. Ils avaient traversé le logement vide où flottaient des odeurs de peinture, de colle et d’enduis et s’étaient installés sur la terrasse située au dernier étage. Erik avait allumé une lampe de chantier qui traînait là et ils s’étaient assis sur de vieilles chaises en plastique. Sur une caisse retournée, Erik avait posé les bouteilles de bière. Avec son briquet, il les avait décapsulées. Ayant retiré ses chaussures, Charles avait mis ses pieds sur la rambarde de la terrasse.

« Je sais maintenant, avait fait tomber Charles. Avant je ne savais pas. Maintenant je sais. »

Erik avait compris l’allusion. Il n’avait rien répondu. Pour cette blessure, il n’existait aucune consolation recevable. Cependant lui avait-il pris la main.

Ils avaient regardé les fusées multicolores exploser dans le ciel, entendu les acclamations et les applaudissements de la foule.

« Je pars dans une semaine », avait dit Charles, lui aussi travaillé par le temps.

« J’ai loué la maison pour trois semaines. Je pars dimanche prochain, avait-il insisté.

\- Qui t’attend ? avait osé Erik.

\- Personne… mais je dois rentrer… »

Alors Charles avait parlé de ses enfants qui lui manquaient, partis aux Etats-Unis avec leur mère et qu’il voulait revoir. Venaient Jane, l’aînée, adolescente précoce passionnée de sciences dures et qui voulait faire de l’astrophysique, puis Scott, un peu plus jeune, épris de théâtre et qui jouait dans le club de son lycée, et enfin le petit dernier, arrivé plus tard, Alex, aussi ravissant qu’un ange bouclé de blond. Pendant les quinze jours précédents, Charles n’avait évoqué ni ses enfants ni sa vie de famille, exclusivement consacré à la découverte de soi. Cette journée lors de laquelle ils s’étaient donnés l’un à l’autre avait-elle suscité des questionnements et avec eux des choix à faire pour qu’ainsi lui fût revenue sa vie londonienne, dont l’importance, à n’en pas douter, pèserait beaucoup plus que quelques jours avec Erik ? Sur la terrasse perchée au milieu des toits, sous les éclats qui inondaient le ciel, il n’avait pas tranché. Il s’était tu et Erik, le cœur au bord des lèvres, ne l’avait pas pressé.

« Tu avais dit qu’on danserait, avait murmuré Charles quand la musique avait repris.

\- Tu as raison… Oui, viens… dansons… »

La musique était mauvaise, faite d’affreux titres de la chanson française, de très mauvais goût. Enfin, s’était joué un slow. Erik avait serré Charles inquiet contre lui en baisant sa tempe.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste… Ne sois pas triste », avait dit Erik.

Le sentiment, dans un excès de bonté, arme la main destinée à l’assassiner.

« Putain d’anglais… », maugréa Erik sur la plage. Le vent était trop fort : il ne put rouler une deuxième cigarette au risque de faire s’envoler son tabac.

Les jours restants, Erik ne quitta pas Charles.

« Je ne veux pas que tu rentres chez toi, dit Charles après la fellation au retour du 14 juillet. Reste… »

Ironique requête de celui qui allait partir !

Erik passa chez lui récupérer quelques vêtements et ne le quitta pas.

Plus les jours filèrent, plus une sourde gravité s’empara d’eux. Que le souci taraudât Erik était prévisible, qu’il étreignît Charles l’était moins. Quand il jouissait, lui voyait-il passer au visage ce désespoir que lui-même se reconnaissait et qu’il savait ne pas réussir à dissimuler. L’inquiétude de Charles, preuve de réflexions intimes, fit espérer à Erik une résolution heureuse. Mais Charles ne disait rien.

Pour le distraire, poussant là très loin l’abnégation, Erik lui proposa de visiter la région. Charles n’était jamais sorti de la maison. Il l’emmena à Uzès. Quand ils en revinrent, Charles dit :

« Je préfère ne plus sortir. Je veux profiter de toi pleinement sans devoir me surveiller. »

Ils se cloitrèrent. Le temps ne s’arrêta pas.

Cependant allèrent-ils ensemble chaque jour visiter la mère d’Erik, bienveillante et délicate, qui, comprenant tout, n’eut ni pour l’un ni pour l’autre de question indiscrète. Une fois osa-t-elle retenir son fils :

« Tu es heureux et malheureux à la fois, mon grand… Tu n’auras rien si tu ne le demandes pas… »

Ainsi enfermés et tournés vers eux-mêmes, discutèrent-ils beaucoup. Entre les bras d’Erik et après son plaisir qui abattait ses réserves, Charles raconta son enfance de petit garçon mal aimé. Sur ses aveuglements, il fit des supputations, analysant sa conformité comme le résultat de sa volonté de ne pas déplaire à son père tyrannique et de ne pas déroger aux diktats familiaux.

« Tu es maintenant ce que tu devais être, consola Erik.

\- Oui… Mais que de temps perdu !

\- Ce n’est pas du temps perdu. Tout le monde ne découvre pas à quinze ans qu’il est pédé. Et puis, tu as eu tes enfants…

\- Oui, j’ai eu mes enfants… »

Quand ils s’aimaient, partout, tout le temps et sans préavis, une joie féroce, lumineuse, les éblouissait. Charles eut des emphases monstrueuses qui fascinèrent Erik. Sa maladresse et ses timidités qui semblaient dater d’un autre âge et qui pourtant remontaient à quelques jours, ceux passés dans le voisinage du mur, avaient disparu. Sous le soin tendre et pervers d’Erik qui pour lui exagéra son sens de la lenteur, Charles riait et criait tour à tour. Jamais Erik n’avait vu un amant s’abandonner autant. Dans la forêt, sur la colline, plus haut que l’emplacement de la maison, là où Erik l’emmena pour lui montrer un mur très ancien, il réclama vicieusement d’être aimé contre cet édifice-ci après qu’il lui fût assuré que personne ne venait sur ce sentier. D’un bâton, Erik fouetta les ronces qui envahissaient les abords du mur. Une fois le passage fait et le nid creusé, il le branla rudement, ayant baissé pantalon et caleçon, les fesses de Charles s’écorchant jusqu’au sang sur les vieilles pierres. Mais Charles ne se contenta pas d’être une chose livrée au désir insatiable d’Erik. Lui-même il innova, ignorant et vierge de tous les codes et conventions. Erik, médusé, terrain consentant d’une exploration toujours en train de se faire, assista aux réalisations de Charles. Par-dessus tout, Charles aimait embrasser. Il chercha à savoir à quel degré d’excitation il pouvait mener Erik en ne touchant que sa bouche. Avec un application tenace, il obtint sa réponse : Erik se tordant et suppliant sous ses baisers, vint, son sexe à peine effleuré. Aussi Charles apprit-il à sucer. Très consciencieux et drôle, il dit : « je vais te faire ce que j’aime qu’on me fasse. » La déclaration fut suffisante à Erik pour le faire tomber dans un essaim de douceurs, en même temps que, jaloux, il rejetait l’horrible éventualité que d’autres bouches masculines pussent un jour se poser sur le sexe de Charles.

Ainsi, jour après jour, heure après heure, s’absolutisait le sentiment d’Erik qui, pétrifié, s’avançait vers sa chute. Plus Charles devenait homosexuel et plus il persistait dans cette nouvelle nature, plus Erik l’adorait. Et, bien qu’il eût la conviction que le défilement inexorable du temps tourmentât aussi Charles, il demeurait interdit et douloureux. Car Charles ne disait toujours rien.

Alors arriva le dernier jour. Ce fut une fournaise et dans cette atmosphère irrespirable où les corps pour seulement se mouvoir gaspillaient toutes leurs énergies, une furie les prit. Claquemuré chacun dans son silence, ils s’aimèrent rageusement au point d’atteindre un épuisement et une exacerbation des sens qu’ils dépassèrent volontairement. Suant comme des bœufs, ils ne virent plus, ils n’entendirent plus que le chuintement de leurs peaux jointes, le chant de leurs souffles, le désespoir de leurs organes jouisseurs. Si Erik, exténué, s’évanouissait pour trouver du repos, Charles le harcelait d’un « encore » ; si Charles se levait pour aller boire, Erik le retenait par la hanche ou le suivait, collé à lui. Tout avait commencé par les fantasmes de Charles qu’il avait confiés à Erik, cette sarabande d’images obscènes qui l’avaient obsédé ; tout se finissait dans leur actualisation désespérée.

Ayant tout donné mais croyant pouvoir davantage, alors qu’en lui Charles pressait deux doigts et lisait sur son visage la montée de son plaisir, Erik lâcha : « prends-moi… ». L’idée, de la semaine, n’avait été évoquée, heureux tous les deux de s’inventer de si jolis détours. Gardant ses deux doigts là où ils étaient, Charles blêmit. En quelques secondes, il passa de la sidération à la folie. Doté subitement d’une force impressionnante, il retourna Erik pour le mettre sur le ventre et, s’étant rapidement protégé (un semblant de raison clignotant encore), il s’enfonça sans égard en lui. Arcbouté et tremblant, il releva durement le cul qu’il tamponnait afin d’en accroitre l’angle d’attaque. Erik consentant et voyant dans cet assaut rageur son ultime anéantissement, accentua sa cambrure, avide d’une pénétration plus profonde. En sa chair littéralement, imprimer le souvenir. Quitte à perdre Charles, autant en conserver une trace violente et indélébile. Ils ne firent aucun bruit, aucun son ne s’échappa de leurs bouches. Seul résonna le claquement de leurs peaux.

Et puis, brusquement, Erik se sentant prochainement basculer, la douleur de perdre amenant avec elle un plaisir tranchant, Charles se retira. Son mouvement brutal le fit s’assoir et il tapa d’une main colérique sur le matelas.

« Vas-tu parler à la fin ? » cria-t-il.

Cul embrasé, Erik se retourna avec maladresse. Il regarda Charles dont la fureur et l’excitation déformaient les traits. Ses cheveux habituellement souples se dressaient revêches en touts sens. Ses yeux exorbités luisaient d’une passion ardente, le bleu transparent qu’adorait Erik aussi noir qu’un foyer. Sous sa peau pâle se gonflaient les veines, rouges et brûlantes. Tous ses muscles vibraient d’une tension insoutenable. Un immense ressentiment l’envahissait. De nouveau et ne laissant pas le temps à Erik de dire quoi que ce fût, il s’emporta :

« Tu ne diras rien, tu ne diras rien… Tu vas rester là comme une bête qui attend sa mort prochaine ! Faut-il que ce soit moi qui ne sais rien qui fasse tout ! Tu as été fort, très fort au début et puis quoi ? Tu as parlé une fois et cela t’a suffi ? Je ne veux pas de ton sacrifice ! Je veux que tu le redises encore et encore pour me convaincre ! Ne vois-tu pas que je crève de ne plus t’entendre le dire ? »

Erik comprit. Il baissa la tête. Mortifié, il dit :

« Reviendras-tu ?

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu que je revienne ? demanda Charles encore sévère.

\- Parce que je t’aime et que je ne peux m’imaginer vivre sans toi. Peu importe si tu ne m’aimes pas mais … reviendras-tu ? »

Il leva les yeux. Charles adouci, s’avança vers lui à quatre pattes. Entre ses jambes ouvertes, il se plaça.

« Et toi m’attendras-tu ?

\- Oui… Tu reviendras ?

\- Je reviendrai… »

Apaisés et tranquilles, ils passèrent la nuit blottis l’un contre l’autre à s’octroyer mutuellement des douceurs et des tendresses. Certes Charles ne s’était pas déclaré mais sa promesse suffisait à Erik. Posément, Charles lui expliqua toutes les choses qu’il devait régler une fois revenu à Londres : son divorce, la garde de ses enfants, une discussion avec sa mère. Ils luttèrent contre le sommeil, se réveillant avec des baisers. Ils ne s’aimèrent plus. Un temps, Erik somnola sur le ventre de Charles qui dans ses cheveux glissa sa main. Le matin les cueillit, fatigués mais pacifiés. Dans la fraîcheur de l’aube, ils sortirent. Charles prépara un café très serré.

Ils firent ce qu’en une semaine ils n’avaient jamais pensé à faire : ils se baignèrent.

Nus, ils descendirent à la piscine. Elle était sale, la surface recouverte d’un épais tapis de feuilles mortes et d’épines de pin. Succinctement, Charles la nettoya. L’eau rafraîchie par la nuit les vivifia. Longtemps, ils nagèrent côte à côte, dans le calme absolu. Puis Charles, ne voulant plus de tristesse, éclaboussa Erik. Ils chahutèrent. Ayant autour de lui Charles enroulé qui tentait de le noyer, Erik le porta jusqu’aux marches de la piscine sur lesquelles il l’allongea. Tendrement il l’embrassa, caressant son visage et disant : « Tu vas revenir, tu vas revenir… 

\- Oui, je vais revenir… Je vais revenir… »

A la limite de l’eau, là où les vagues s’éteignaient, Erik s’avança. Dans le sable humide, il mit son pied. Immédiatement, son empreinte fut effacée.

Après le dernier baiser contre le camion et les taquineries de Charles, il était parti le premier, se refusant à voir Charles partir. Retournant chez lui, il s’était arrêté au bord de la route et il avait pleuré.

Quel animal stupide avait-il été ! Il n’aurait pas dû le laisser partir ! Il aurait dû lui faire signer un contrat stipulant des échéances, des dates, le forcer à un engagement dont il n’aurait pu se dédire ! Il ne l’avait pas fait, il avait cru en ses promesses. Charles était parti et il n’était pas revenu. Vaniteux et cruel, Charles s’était enivré d’un amour qu’il ne partageait pas. Menteur et croyant peut-être aussi aimer, du moins avait-il eu la précaution de ne pas le dire, Charles, après son retour à Londres, avait repris le droit chemin. Bientôt et avec beaucoup de courage Erik pourrait-il le haïr, la haine ayant des vertus salvatrices qui vous font vous redresser et ne plus ressembler à un chien qui geint sur son maître perdu. Oui, c’était cela : désormais il faudrait le haïr. Mais pas maintenant, demain…

Le ciel balayé par la tramontane devint clair. La lumière était fade et le soleil bas en cette fin d’après-midi de janvier luisait faiblement au-dessus de l’horizon liquide.

Erik, ouvrant grand sa poitrine, respira les embruns. En son côté gauche, il eut une brève douleur.

Il remonta vers la route. En progressant vers le parking, il se promit de s’amuser ce soir-là. Ces nouveaux camarades étaient drôles et on jouerait sans doute aux cartes jusque tard dans la nuit. Peut-être aussi boirait-il plus que de raison, l’ivresse ayant ceci de plaisant qu’elle lui faisait oublier l’absence.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il arriva au parking.

Il faillit s’évanouir, à moins que sur lui le ciel ne fût tombé.

Adossé à un cabriolet jaune Charles l’attendait.

Décoiffé par les bourrasques, il était emmitouflé dans un grand manteau noir, qui le faisait paraître plus mince, un peu malade même, son teint blafard. Et pourtant il souriait. Il souriait au point de faire offense à tout ce qu’Erik avait vu de plus beau.

Les jambes d’Erik tremblèrent, il trébucha.

Il voulut le gifler, le mettre à terre et le ruer de coups. Il voulut aussi l’enlacer et le chérir, l’attacher à son poignet pour que jamais plus il ne le quittât.

Il s’approcha. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, Charles eut un frémissement, une crainte. Toutefois ne se départit-il de son sourire. Erik demanda :

« Comment m’as-tu trouvé ?

\- Je suis allé voir ta mère. Elle t’embrasse d’ailleurs et elle me fait te dire que tu devrais l’appeler. Elle s’inquiète.

\- Il faut que je fume… »

Charles eut un faible rire, un brin moqueur, aux bords tendres.

« Viens, montons dans ma voiture… »

Portières refermées, l’habitacle se révéla trop petit, inapproprié pour les grandes jambes d’Erik qui se recroquevilla. Il sortit son tabac. Ses doigts gourds et tremblants, il s’y reprit à plusieurs fois pour rouler sa cigarette. Sans regarder Charles, il dit :

« Six mois… Putain, Charles… six mois…

\- M’aimes-tu encore ? »

Clope vissée au coin de la bouche et briquet en main, Erik redressa la tête et eut un rire mauvais.

« Tu plaisantes, j’espère ? Tu te pointes ici au bout de six mois, sans un signe, rien, et tu oses me demander si je t’aime encore ? Tu me fais quoi là ? Ta grande scène ?

\- C’est de ta faute…

\- Comment ça : c’est de ma faute ?

\- Oui. C’est toi qui m’as habitué à ça. »

Le briquet mal avisé refusa de s’allumer. Exaspéré, Erik usa la pierre qui ne produisit que des étincelles.

« Putain, fait chier… Saleté… 

\- Donne… », dit Charles en lui prenant le briquet des mains.

Plus calme, il produisit une flamme qu’il tendit vers la cigarette d’Erik.

Erik inhala à s’en décrocher les poumons. La nicotine faisant ses effets, il demanda :

« Je t’ai habitué à quoi exactement ?

\- A ça… A la grandeur, à toujours, à l’éternité.

\- Ouais… Et c’est comme ça que tu me remercies… En me faisant attendre et souffrir comme un chien pendant six mois…

\- Tu as souffert comme un chien ? »

Le visage de Charles était d’une clarté affolante, sans malveillance, aussi pure et déterminée que celle qu’ont les saints et les prophètes.

« Oui, oui, j’ai souffert comme un chien… », dit Erik en remuant la tête et en grillant sa cigarette en deux bouffées. Il chercha un cendrier, n’en trouva pas. Charles tendit la main et attrapa le mégot qu’il jeta par la fenêtre.

« Ça pollue, fit remarquer Erik.

\- On s’en fout. On est en janvier. Tu ne seras pas responsable d’un départ de feu. »

Fébrilement, Erik ressortit son tabac. L’intérieur de la voiture fut empli de fumée. Charles laissa sa fenêtre ouverte.

« Tu fumes trop…

\- Qu’est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

\- Ça me fout que j’aimerais mieux que tu ne meures pas tout de suite… »

La deuxième cigarette fut d’une meilleure aide et calma partiellement les nerfs d’Erik. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Pourquoi Charles ? Pourquoi si longtemps ?

\- Je te répondrais bien que c’est le temps dont j’ai eu besoin pour m’occuper de tout mais cela n’est pas trop important. »

Charles avait un ton très calme, irritant et très sûr de lui. Il était proche de l’illumination, une illumination bienveillante et incompréhensible qui tout à la fois excéda Erik et l’épouvanta.

« Ah ? Et qu’est-ce qui est important alors ? mordit Erik.

\- M’aimes-tu encore ?

\- Bordel ! Mais pourquoi tu me fais chier avec ça ? Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire si je t’aime encore ?

\- Réponds… »

Vaincu, humilié, désirant rouler à terre et ne plus jamais se relever, Erik avoua :

« Oui, oui… Je t’aime encore… Je t’aime encore, bon sang… Tu es content ? C’est ce que tu voulais entendre ? »

Ce fut un soulagement. Dans l’air froid qu’empuantaient les cigarettes, une part de la tension funeste d’Erik le quitta. En définitive, mieux valait parcourir son chemin de douleurs jusqu’au bout. Par un orgueil inversé, retrouva-t-il là quelque gloire à tout redire, les lâches seuls étant timorés et ne gagnant jamais.

Sur la main droite et crispée d’Erik (la voiture étant anglaise, les places étaient échangées), Charles posa la sienne. Il se pencha et, aux doigts jaunis par le tabac, il porta ses lèvres. Davantage, abattu par ce dernier coup, Erik s’effondra. Il ne s’effondra pas physiquement. En lui, il s’effondra.

« Oui, c’est ce que je voulais entendre…, dit Charles en pressant religieusement ses lèvres sur chacun des doigts d’Erik. C’est ce que je voulais entendre… »

Son âme large, fragile et palpitante comme une voile fouettée.

« Charles… », abdiqua Erik.

« Charles… », répéta-t-il.

Dans les cheveux bruns, il mit sa main. A sa poitrine, le souffle.

La voiture garée face au chantier leur permit de voir le soleil disparaître derrière le mur que, le matin même, Erik avait bâti.

« C’est toi qui l’as fait ? demanda Charles.

\- Oui.

\- C’est splendide. 

\- Je trouve aussi… »

Le rideau tomba. Ils avaient fini.


End file.
